A glitch through time
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas meets his future daughter, María Elyzabeth Flynn Garcia-Shapiro  aka Marie Flynn , after his first date with Marie's mom, Isabella, which may destroy the future. Now, he must decide whether to rebuild the future or not.
1. First date

**So this is my next story... On with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas an Ferb and the characters I used in the story EXCEPT for Maria Elyzabeth Flynn Garcia-Shapiro (Marie Flynn)-Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember and Thomas Fletcher-Melty94  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

"Hey Isabella," Phineas greeted

"Do you want to… you know… go on a date… with… me?" he added

"Well, ok." Isabella replied.

She hung up the phone and squealed.

"Finally! Phineas asked me out!" she yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at Phineas' room…<strong>

"Finally, I had the guts to ask Isabella out!" Phineas said cheerfully

"Bro, you do know that you could've done that _ages _ago right?" Ferb asked

"What?" Phineas asked

"Well, what matters now is that I had asked her out, right?" he asked

"Of course it is." Ferb replied.

While Ferb was helped Phineas on his clothing, Gretchen was doing the same for Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>In Isabella's room…<strong>

"Do you think this suits me fine Gretchen?" Isabella asked

"Yes, all of the clothes you've tried suits you fine. I don't know why you still pick over and over again." Gretchen replied

"Because this is not like other dates I will have with other random people. This is my first date with Phineas; I have got to pick the perfect dress." Isabella replied

"Okay, but I suggest this one." Gretchen replied as she showed Isabella the fuchsia pink tube top dress with a ribbon at the back.

"Um… where'd you get that?" Isabella asked

"At the back of your closet. It was in a small box which had a note that said 'wear in case Phineas asks me out for a date'." Gretchen replied

"Oh, I forgot I had that. I bought that 4 years ago, now it's short." Isabella replied.

"Mind trying it?" Gretchen asked

"No, not at all." Isabella replied.

When she tried it the doorbell rang.

"Oh no that's Phineas! Gretchen could you get my shoes?" Isabella asked

"Okay," Gretchen replied as she picked the right shoe and gave it to Isabella from the bathroom.

"Thanks Gretchen, bye." Isabella replied as she ran out of the bathroom.

When she opened the door, there was Phineas standing.

"Hi Isabella," Phineas greeted

"Hi Phineas, you look good," Isabella said

"Thanks, and you look so… beautiful." Phineas replied

"Shall we go?" Phineas asked

"Ok," Isabella replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"Marie, where are you?" Thomas said

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He added.

"Come on Marie, where are you?" Thomas asked

"You gotta find me." Marie replied

"Marie please." Thomas replied.

Just then, Isabella walked in from the kitchen.

"Oh hi Thomas, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Aunt Isabella, Marie's hiding my phone." Thomas said

"I am not." Marie said as she stepped out where she was hiding.

"There's your phone Thomas." Isabella said

"Aww, it's not fair. You used mom as a bait." Marie said while she was giving back Thomas' phone.

"Thanks Aunt Isabella." Thomas said

"Glad to help you." Isabella replied

"Come on kids, dinner time." She added

"Aren't we going to wait for daddy?" Marie asked

"Daddy's going to be a bit behind schedule. He's going to go home late tonight." Isabella said just as Phineas walked in from the front door.

Marie then peeked outside the kitchen's door.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" she squealed

"How's my favorite daughter?" Phineas asked

"Daddy, I am your only daughter." Marie replied

"Well, does my only daughter want a surprise?" Phineas asked

"Phineas that better not be another crazy contraption that will mess up the house." Isabella said

"Well, it's a crazy contraption, but it'll not mess up the house." Phineas replied

"Okay then, show her after dinner." Isabella replied

"Hmm… why are you here Tom? I thought you had a road trip with your parents." Phineas said

"We were supposed to go on a road trip, but dad and mom both had business trips this weekend. So they told me that I should just stay here for the weekendl." Thomas replied,

"Oh, okay. Want to go with me and Marie later?" Phineas asked

"Okay," Thomas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"So where do you wanna go?" Phineas asked

"Well, it depends on you." Isabella replied.

_Hmm… _he thought then drove to their old Chez' Platypus restaurant.

"Chez' Platypus, nice choice." Isabella said

"Thanks," Phineas replied then parked the car at the empty parking space.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Phineas asked

"Okay," Isabella replied.

When they went inside, they saw their old past-time restaurant that is now high class and platypus themed.

"Wow, they really turned Chez' Platypus into a five-star restaurant, huh?" Isabella said

"Yeah, I'm really happy with what happened to this baby." Phineas replied

"Yeah," Isabella replied

"Ah, Mr. Flynn, came to visit your old restaurant?" the waiter asked

"Yes, I mean, table for two please." Phineas replied.

Isabella then notices that Phineas was troubled.

"Phineas, what's wrong?" she asked

"I don't know," Phineas replied

"Let me rephrase the question. Why are you nervous?" Isabella asked

"B-because this is my first date. What if I do something wrong?" Phineas asked

"Like what?" Isabella asked

"Like dropping my fork, or, or what if I, I-." Phineas said

"Don't worry, it's just a date." She interrupted while putting a finger on his lips.

"Oh, okay I guess. But what if I-." Phineas said

"Phineas," she said

"Oh, sorry." Phineas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"Mom, can daddy show it to me now?" Marie asked

"Marie, mommy and daddy's still watching." Isabella replied

"Aww, could you just watch later?" Marie asked

"Marie, spending a little time with daddy makes my day complete, and besides, we were just watching for the past 5 minutes." Isabella replied as she kneeled down to Marie's height

"So, what am I going to do then?" Marie replied

"You could play with Tom." Isabella replied

"But Tommy doesn't want to do anything. He just wants to listen to music." Marie replied

"Oh, okay Marie, but just for 15 minutes, is that alright with you?" Phineas asked

"Yes daddy. Tommy let's go, Daddy's showing his surprise now." Marie replied

"Ok," Thomas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

When Phineas and Isabella finished their dinner, they went to the theatre house to see a movie.

**In the middle of the movie…**

"So Phineas, I have a challenge for you, let's tell each other 'I love you' in different languages. And the winner, well, wins." Isabella said

"Hmm… Gitchee Gitchee Goo." Phineas said

"I ove-lerb ou-yerb," Isabella replied

"Je t'aime."

"I love you,"

"Hey, that doesn't count."

"Of course it does."

"Well…"

Phineas had been left silent and thinking until he made a move. He kissed Isabella for the first time.

"Wow, Phineas. Of all 'I love you's I heard all night, that one was probably the best." Isabella said

"Yeah, I know." He replied as he put an arm around Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"So, I put it in here, and this to that. And it's done." Phineas said

"You can go look now." He added

"Wow, daddy. What is it?" Marie asked

"It's a time machine, we used it to time travel about 19 years ago." Isabella replied

"Wow, so it's 19 years old already?" Thomas asked

"No, it was created long before we were born." Phineas replied

"So, you're saying that you're now 29 years old, and you used it when you were 10? Is that it?" Thomas asked

"Yeah, and oh, I almost forgot, next year, the 10 year old us will be visiting to get something. I don't quite remember what it was." Phineas replied

"Ooh, I wanna see you when you were 10, daddy." Marie said

"Well, okay I guess I'll just set it to 19 years to the past." Phineas replied

"Thank you daddy!," Marie replied

"Speaking of the past, do you remember what day it is today?" Isabella asked

"Um… Tuesday?" Phineas replied

"No, it's not just Tuesday, but…" Isabella replied

"Um… July 16th." Phineas replied

"No… try remembering." Isabella replied

"Wait a sec. I gotta tell something to the kids." Phineas said

"Okay," Isabella replied while gesturing her hand.

"Um… could you go back 13 years to the past to see what day it is?" Phineas whispered

"Okay, daddy." Marie replied

"Just be careful. Make sure that you don't disturb or do anything to ruin the space time continuum ok?" Phineas asked

"Ok," Marie replied as she pulled the lever that will make them go back 13 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"So, had a great time?" Phineas asked while driving slowly at Maple Drive

"Yeah," Isabella replied

"You know, we should do this more often." Phineas said

"Phineas are you asking me out on a date?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, how 'bout tomorrow at lunch?" Phineas asked

"Okay," Isabella replied

"Yes!" Phineas yelled

"Phineas, people are probably asleep now. Maybe you shouldn't have done that." Isabella said

"Okay."

When Phineas stopped the car in front of Isabella's house, he stepped out of the car and walked to the door Isabella was going out of, opened it and helped Isabella up.

"Thanks," Isabella said.

Then Phineas walked Isabella to the front of their door.

"Good night Phineas." Isabella said

"Good night Isabella." Phineas replied, and then she closed the door.

When Phineas was moving off her lawn, he heard Isabella yell happily.

_Huh... So this is what it feels like._ He thought to himself.

When he was about to go in the car and park it at their garage, considering he lived just across the street, he heard movements of the leaves from the nearby bushes and very silent whispers.

Again, Phineas had let his curiosity take over the good of him.

He went over to check who were behind the bushes. When he took a peak, he saw two unfamiliar faces.

One orange haired girl who was wearing clothes like Isabella's when they were 10, blue colored eyes like his and she kinda looks like Isabella, and a brown haired boy who had Ferb's eye color, and nose like his too.

"Umm…" Phineas started

"Who are you?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 1 of the story 'A glitch through time'. I'm sorry if I had some miscalculations on their ages, it's kinda hard to do it... Anyway, chapter 2 will be posted maybe later today... Ok thanks for reading, constructive criticism is welcome as long as it's not hurtful... :) Bye for now<br>**


	2. Time traveled and stranded

**So this is chapter 2... for those who reviewed (or will review) thanks... On with the story...**

* * *

><p>"H-Hi daddy." Marie greeted shyly<p>

"Daddy? I'm not even married." Phineas replied

"Look, I can explain. You see, I am your nephew, Tom. We're from the future." Thomas replied

"Yeah, and I'm your only daughter, Marie." Marie replied

"Marie, Tom. Mind saying what your full names are?" Phineas asked

"Ok, I'm Thomas Fletcher." Thomas replied

"Wait, wait, wait. Fletcher? As in Fletcher? You mean, you're Ferb's son?" Phineas asked

"Yeah," Thomas replied

"So, who's your mom?" Phineas asked

"My mom's Vanessa Doofenshmirtz." Thomas replied

"Oh, Vanessa. I knew they would be a perfect couple. What about you Marie?" Phineas asked

"My name's María Elyzabeth Flynn Garcia-Shapiro." Marie replied

"Whoa, who named you that long?" Phineas asked

"You did." Marie replied with a giggle

"Hmm… I guess I _could _make your name shorter." Phineas said

"No, please. It's perfect just the way it is." Marie replied

"Well, okay. Hmm… did you just say 'Garcia-Shapiro' when you were saying your name?" Phineas asked

"Yes, yes I did." Marie replied

"Hmm… this girl really _is _my child." Phineas said

"So, why are you here?" he added

"Well, you were supposed to come with us on the first place, but, Mom started to ask what day it was in 13 years from now. And you don't remember." Marie said

"And?" Phineas asked

"So, we're here because you sent us here to know what day it was today." Marie replied

"Oh isn't it Tuesday?" Phineas asked

"That's the point, you only answered Tuesday and July 16th. I think it's something special." Marie replied

"Hmm… something special. The only special thing that happened between me and Isabella today is we had our first date." Phineas replied

"That one!" Thomas replied

"Well, we better get going Marie or we will ruin the space time continuum." Thomas replied

"Aww, can't we stay for just 30 minutes?" Marie asked

"No we couldn't." Thomas asked

"Pleeeeeaaaaaseee." Marie pleaded

"No,"

"Don't you want to see your father?" Marie asked

"Oh okay, but just for 30 minutes." Thomas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"What's taking those kids so long? I hope nothing bad happens to them." Phineas sai

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon. In the meantime, think what is special that happened 13 years from now." Isabella replied

"Um… no." Phineas replied

"Could you just say it already?" he added

"No, you'll have to find out yourself." Isabella replied.

_What's taking those kids so long? _Phineas thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Ferb, I got a little surprise for you." Phineas said childishly

"Meet your future son." He added while Thomas walked in

"Future son?" Ferb asked

"Yeah," Phineas replied

"Hi dad," Thomas greeted shyly.

Ferb then looked at Thomas then at Phineas curiously.

"Phineas, you do know teleporting these kids might ruin the space time continuum, right?" Ferb asked

"I didn't teleport them here." Phineas replied

"Um… technically daddy, you did. Your 29 year old self did." Marie said

"Well… um… uh… I got nothing." Phineas said.

Then Ferb walked over to Thomas then kneeled to his height.

"Hi," Ferb greeted

"What's your name?" he added

"Thomas Fletcher, dad." Thomas replied

"What are your favorite things to do?" Ferb asked

"Listening to music." Thomas replied

"I'm guessing your mom's Vanessa, am I right?" Ferb asked

"Yeah," Thomas replied then hugged Ferb tightly.

"Dad, please, when you grow up and have me as a child, please spend more time with me." Thomas said

"I will," Ferb replied as he returned the hug.

"Um, Marie, I think we better give these two some privacy. Let's go to the living room." Phineas said.

The two went to the living room and awkwardness spread out.

"So, uh… you're my and Isabella's daughter, huh?" Phineas said

"Yes daddy," Marie replied

"Hmm… you do seem so cheerful. What do you want to do as a hobby?" Phineas asked

"I like inventing and building stuff with Tommy, but he prefers to just lie around and do nothing." Marie replied

"So, what else did you want to do here, besides you know, the fact that I sent you here." Phineas said

"I was really hoping to see you and mom when you were 10." Marie replied

"Well, we visited the future when we were 10." Phineas replied

"Yeah, it's next year." Marie replied

"Well, I don't want to disappoint you but, we're not going to be able to see you and vice versa." Phineas replied,

"Oh, that's too bad." Marie replied.

After a few more minutes, Thomas and Ferb went down.

"Come on Marie, 30 minutes is over." Thomas said

"Aww, but I want to stay here." Marie replied

"No way, we've spent too much time here already." Thomas replied

"Oh, okay. Daddy, by any chance, could you come with us to the backyard. We left the time machine there." Marie said

"Okay," Phineas replied.

When they all went to the backyard, they opened the lights and search for something.

"Where exactly did you leave it?" Phineas asked

"Here, at this very same spot." Marie replied.

Just then they heard an old man mumbling something then Perry came out of nowhere.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas and Marie said simultaneously

"I _so _cannot wait to raise you." Phineas said which made Marie giggle.

"Well, we have a problem now, how are we gonna get back?" Thomas asked

"Well, I guess you should stay here for the night, we'll try a way to contact your parents." Phineas suggested

"Well, okay." Thomas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"Isabella, I'm really worried. What if they got into some trouble?" Phineas asked nervously

"I know Phineas; I'm starting to get concerned too." Isabella replied

"Maybe we should go after them." Phineas said

"No, we can't do that, we don't know where they are, and besides, we don't have one more time machine." Isabella replied

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this." Phineas said

"Me too." Isabella replied

"Phineas, what are we going to do now?" she added

"Don't worry Isabella, I'll do something." Phineas said to comfort his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 2. Marie and Thomas are now stranded 13 years before they were even born. How will it affect time? Find out what'll happen next in chapter 3, to be posted, if possible, later... For now... REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Hi Thomas

**Hi there... again... I present you, Chapter 3. So here, I think there is only 1 important info... This is not the chapter where the future get all messed up, maybe next or the next chapter after that... So, I forgot, this story is a sequel for Marie is coming. Even though you don't read that, you'll understand this one, but I still like it if you read it... Ok, On with the show, or story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

The following morning, Phineas woke up at 7 on the study table with an unfinished blueprint.

"Good morning Phineas." Ferb greeted

"Where'd you sleep?" Phineas asked

"I slept on my bed with Tom. The boy wanted sometime with his dad, right?" Ferb asked

"Yeah, speaking of which, are the kids still asleep?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, oh and I noticed that you acted like a father since last night. Mind telling me why?" Ferb asked

"Oh, nothing. And by the way, if I'm acting like a father, I should get a girlfriend. Bye." Phineas replied as he walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>Phineas rang the doorbell twice then Isabella opened it.<p>

"Oh hi Phineas, watcha doin'?" she asked

"Yeah, I've got something to ask you. Is it ok now, or will I just ask later?" Phineas asked

"No, it's ok." Isabella replied

"So, I was thinking, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes, yes I will" she replied calmly while inside her, her heart leapt with joy.

"Ok, I need to introduce you to someone later at lunch, ok?" Phineas asked

"Ok," Isabella replied.

When she closed the door and turned around, she ran upstairs screaming.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Phineas' house, Marie and Thomas are waiting in the kitchen.<p>

"Oh hi guys," Phineas greeted

"Good morning daddy." Marie greeted

"Good morning Uncle Phineas," Thomas greeted

"Had a great sleep?"

"Oh, yes daddy. Your raft bed really is comfortable just like you told it to me." Marie replied

"How about you Tom?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, it's ok. Nothing's better than sleeping with your dad." Thomas replied

"Yeah, I know. But your dad has a tendency to snore _very_ loud." Phineas replied which made Ferb stare a glare at him

"Marie, I want you to pick a beautiful dress later at the mall then wear it, ok." he added as he kneeled down to her height.

Ferb noticed that Thomas became sad and unnoticed so; he did something to cheer him up.

"Hey Tom, wanna do something later?" Ferb asked

"Yeah, but wait, don't we need to fix the time machine?" Thomas replied

"Yeah but, could you just spend half a day with me?" Ferb asked, "And your mom?" he added

"Okay." Thomas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"Isabella, now I'm getting REALLY worried," Phineas said

"Me too, I think we should go after them." Isabella replied

"Ok, I'll try to build one more time machine while you wait here." Phineas replied

"Ok, but where will you find them?" Isabella asked

"I know, I'll brought Marie to the mall this day. This is our second date." Phineas replied

"You remember our second date but not first." Isabella said

"I know, yesterday's our first date, I was just messing with you." Phineas replied

"Well, it wasn't funny," Isabella replied while crossing her arms

"Really?" Phineas asked while he tickled Isabella

"Oh, okay. But I still do think it was funny." Isabella replied

"Okay," Phineas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**At the food court in the mall…**

"Yeah, could you help us?" Phineas asked through the phone

"Ok," Candace replied.

After a few minutes, Candace parked the car and went to look for Phineas. When she found him…

"Ok, why do you need a little girl's clothing?" Candace asked

"There's someone I'd like you to meet, but you'll probably meet her anyway." Phineas replied then Marie walked out from his back.

"Um, Phineas, mind telling me why there's a kid with you?" Candace asked

"You see, she is from the future. And she's my future daughter." Phineas replied

"Oh, Amanda, meet your future cousin." Candace said as Amanda walked to Marie

"Hi," Amanda greeted

"Hi Amanda," Marie greeted back

"So, why do you need clothes?" Candace asked

"Um… I've got a date with Isabella today, and I want her to meet Marie." Phineas replied

"Ooh, so you mean, Isabella's Marie's mom?" Candace asked

"Yes, yes she is." Phineas replied

"As much as I like to see my niece, I want her back to her time too. I want to meet them in the proper time Phineas. So I want you to put her back in her time after she meets Isabella, and I want to be assured of her safe return. Ok?" Candace asked

"Ok, Candace." Phineas replied as his smile became a frown.

"Cheer up little bro, you'll meet her again, I promise." Candace said

"Well, ok." Phineas replied as he regained his cheerful personality.

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"Are you done yet?" Isabella asked

"Not yet," Phineas replied

"Sweetie, I think you should rest." Isabella said

"No, not until the kids are back here." Phineas replied

"Just drink or eat something Phineas, I'm practically sure that they're fine." Isabella said

"No Isabella, the kids are out there and we don't know where they are." Phineas said

"I know," Isabella said quietly

"You know?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, last night you contacted me, your 16 year old self. He sent a little time traveling fly that projected the message. I saw the kids too, Marie's ranting about something again and Tom is doing nothing. I didn't want to tell you because you will surely go there and get them. This was the day you showed me Marie. This was the day you became my boyfriend. This was one of the happiest days of my life. And it was because of them." Isabella said,

"Izzie, I." Phineas said, "I'm sorry for not trusting you earlier. I should've listened to you." Phineas said, "But still we need to get them." He added as he continued from his unfinished work.

_Oh Phineas…_

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**At Vanessa's house…**

The door bell rang thrice then Vanessa's mom, Charlene, opened it.

"Oh hi Ferb. Here for Vanessa?" she asked

"Yeah, is she home?" Ferb asked

"Yeah, she's at her room." Charlene replied as she let them in.

In Vanessa's bedroom, Thomas and Ferb heard loud music. When they knocked at the door, the music was piped down and the door was opened.

"Hi Ferb, what are you doing here?" Vanessa asked

"Hi Vanessa, I want to introduce you to someone. Thomas, this is your mom." Ferb said as Thomas walked in view.

"Hi mom," Thomas greeted

"Ferb, are you kidding?" Vanessa asked

"No, this is your child, from the future." Ferb replied

"From the future huh? Ok, I believe you. What's your name?" Vanessa asked

"Thomas Fletcher Doofenshmirtz." Thomas replied

"What's your nickname?" Vanessa asked.

When Thomas was about to answer, Ferb's phone rang.

"Hi Phineas," Ferb said through the phone

"Hi Uncle Ferb, can I talk to Tommy?" Marie asked

"Ok," Ferb replied as he handed Thomas the phone

"Hello?" Thomas asked

"Hi Tommy," Marie shouted

"Marie, don't shout." Phineas was heard through the phone. Thomas then hung up the phone and gave it back to Ferb.

"So, your nickname's Tommy?" Vanessa asked

"No mom, it's Tom. Only Marie calls me Tommy" Thomas replied

"So who's Marie?" Vanessa asked

"She's Uncle Phineas' only daughter." Thomas replied

"Oh," Vanessa replied, "Why are you here anyway?" Vanessa added

"We're here so we can pick you up so we can spend time with Tom." Ferb replied

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? Let's go." Vanessa replied.

They all went downstairs and said goodbye.

"Bye mom, I'll be back later." Vanessa said

"Ok, Ferb, I'll trust you ok." Charlene replied

"Ok Mrs. Doofenshmirtz." Ferb said as they all went outside to have some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of Chapter 3...<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**WordNerb93 : **Thanks for reviewing... I'll do my best to make this story time messed-up as possible...

**T : **Hmm... I think her name's a beautiful name, it's so original... Other than that, thanks for reviewing...

**So... Please review... :)**


	4. Hi Marie

**So here it is, chapter 4. Sorry, I hadn't posted in a while because of school, Writer's block and Tetris...**

**Ya, I got a little addicted at the game and had competitions with my-. You know what, I've kept you waiting for too long, no more ranting about random stuff... You may start reading...**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"So, see anything you like?" Phineas asked

"Daddy, I told you already. That orange one in the other store is perfect." Marie replied

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked

"I did," Marie replied

"Oh…" Phineas replied

"Try listening to her sometimes, Phineas. You might like it." Candace said as she walked in holding a shopping bag.

"Is that it Aunt Candace?" Marie asked while running to Candace

"Yeah, mind trying it?" Candace asked

"Ok," Marie replied as she ran to the dressing room.

"She's a cute creation, little bro. Take care of her." Candace said

"Ok, I will." Phineas replied.

**Meanwhile, with Ferb…**

"So dad, um… you like mom very much, don't you?" Thomas asked

"Yeah," Ferb replied

"Well… while I'm here… with you… the _young _you… in love… um… how could you impress a girl?" Thomas asked

"That depends, what's she like?" Ferb asked

"Um, she's cute, kind, beautiful and uh, kind of… annoying." Thomas replied

"Maybe, give her a flower or something." Ferb replied

"Yeah... she's oblivious." Thomas replied

"Hmm… kinda interesting, who's the girl?" Ferb asked

"Marie," Tom replied

"Wait, isn't she your cousin?" Ferb asked

"Yeah, but Marie and I are not blood-related, so we can still be together." Tom replied

"Yeah, I know that, but doesn't it feel kinda… awkward, for Phineas and I?" Ferb asked

"You know Phineas and I are step-brothers and we'll have kids, and that's you two, and those kids will date… um… well…" he added

"I know dad," Tom interrupted, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"Phineas, please sweetie, take a rest." Isabella insisted

"No," Phineas replied

"Sweetie, they'll be fine." Isabella said

"Honey, you're not sure about that. Everything they build, or probably touch, blows up." Phineas replied

"We just need to trust them." Isabella said

"Trust them? I've trusted them before, but everything goes wrong! How can I trust them now?" Phineas snapped

"Ugh! You're so stubborn! Why don't you just rely on me this time?" Isabella asked as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"You done yet?" Phineas asked as he knocked on the door

"Just a minute," Marie replied.

After a few minutes, the door opened

"Here comes the princess!" Phineas announced which made Marie giggle

"Am I really that much to you daddy?" Marie asked

"Of course Marie. Now, ready to meet mommy?" Phineas asked

"Yay!" Marie squealed.

Just as they were about to go to meet Isabella, they saw Ferb and Thomas.

"Hey Marie," Tom greeted

"Tommy!" Marie squealed

"Marie, don't shout." Phineas warned which made Marie close the imaginary zipper of her lips and smile.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Vanessa." Phineas said

"Yeah, we were. But Tom wanted to do something today. Tom, would you do it?" Ferb asked.

Thomas walked near Marie, took a deep breath, looked back to his dad, probably because of hesitation, then revealed a single red rose. Marie then gave Thomas a curious look.

"Um…" was all she could say then accepted the red rose.

"A single rose, because you are the only girl for me." Thomas said

"Um… thanks." Marie replied

"Uh… she doesn't know that Tom likes her, right?" Candace whispered

"Yes, yes she doesn't. Much like her father." Ferb replied which made Phineas look at them curiously.

"Seriously, you can't really _forget _that?" Phineas asked which made the two laugh uncontrollably.

"Yeah Phineas, she's _really _your child." Candace said which made Ferb laugh even harder.

"Come on Marie; show him what you feel about him already." Phineas whispered

"What's that, daddy?" Marie asked

"Nothing," Phineas replied quickly which made Ferb and Candace laugh their heads off.

"Knock it off!" Phineas snapped

"Oh, and one more thing, Marie do you easily get mad?" Candace asked while taming her laugh.

"Yeah," Marie replied

"How 'bout, crack?" she added

"Well, sometimes." Marie replied which made Candace and Ferb choke on a laugh.

"Oh man, when I'm 34, bring Marie to my place everyday." Candace said through laughs.

"Ugh," Phineas started, "How do you know that I crack? I do not crack! Where in the _world _did you get that?" Phineas cracked.

They all just stared at Phineas for a minute or two before Marie talked again

"Mom said that I got it from daddy." She said which made Candace and Ferb laugh again

"She also said that she knew that daddy crack when they were at that deserted island in Paris, France. She also said that you and uncle Ferb were with them." She added

"Oh, I remember, the summer solstice." Candace said.

Phineas then walked to where they will go while the others followed him while laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

Meanwhile, Phineas thought what he just said to Isabella and made himself feel guilty about it.

"Isabella," he said

"Are you in here?" he added as he stuck his head in their bedroom.

"Yeah," Isabella replied while looking up from her book.

"Sorry Izzie, I, I was just…" he said

"No need to apologize, sweetie." Isabella interrupted

"Oh Izzie. I just don't know what to do, it's my fault that the kids are stranded in the past." Phineas said as he sat on the bed next to Isabella.

"It's ok, you don't have to blame yourself." Isabella said as she hugged Phineas, "It's ok,"

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Hi Isabella," Phineas greeted through the phone

"Hi Phineas," she greeted back

"So, are you there yet?" he asked

"Yeah, where are you?" she asked

"I'm near. Oh look! I can see you." Phineas replied then hung his phone up.

Isabella then looked everywhere but couldn't find him anywhere. Phineas surprised Isabella by a hug from the back.

"Here I am!" he said

"Hi," Isabella replied as Phineas let her go.

"So, um… who's the person you want to introduce?" Isabella asked

"Oh right! Don't get mad, don't freak out ok?" Phineas asked

"Ok," Isabella replied

"Um, Marie, could you go over here?" Phineas asked then came out Marie.

"Mom!" Marie squealed as she ran to Isabella then hugged her.

Isabella then gave a confused and startled look at Phineas.

"Um… Phineas," she started

"Yes?" Phineas replied

"Mind telling me why there's a nine year old girl hugging me and calling me mom?" she asked then Marie let her go

"Well you see, I-." he was cut off by Isabella raising her hand

"Don't tell me that this is your child and you got me as a girlfriend to be her mommy," she said

"Well, sorta I-." he was again cut off by Isabella.

"Phineas Flynn, you are such a user!" she snapped then walked away.

"Isabella, wait let me explain." He said as he covered Isabella's way.

"Go ahead," Isabella said while gesturing her hand.

"You see, she's my daughter, yes, but from the future. She's your daughter too Izzie. She's _our_ daughter." Phineas said which made Isabella silent for a minute then jump up and down and hugged Phineas, and without realizing, kissing him.

"Oh sorry," she said after she pulled away

"No, it's ok," he replied, "I liked it by the way." He added which made Isabella giggle.

"Oh, I almost forgot. She's oblivious, just like her daddy." Phineas said proudly

"Hmm… That's not worth being proud of Phineas, well; at least she got it from you." Isabella replied.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, chapter 4... Hope you like it, and for people who did, glad you liked it...<strong>

**hotshot: There ya go. I added a little Thomarie, it made it a little more hard. I had to survey people if I'll make it romance or humor, turns out, people love humor more than romance. It's worth the time and hard work, at least I got it finished... :) Thanks for the idea, though.**

**WordNerb93 : Maybe soon, things will go bad. Especially now that Phineas from the future had stopped working on the time machine...**

**Oh, the reason why Phineas is building the time machine for a long time is because he's the one who always plan but only gets to work a little, but it Ferb will be the one to build, it'll only take, mmm... I don't now, 1 and a half hour...**


	5. Back to the future

**Well that was fast. I thought my block would again be for 1 week but it didn't. I just needed to tease my classmates (It was SO hilarious) through Facebook comments... Turns out I like being in my section. Well... You're free to read from here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

After Phineas and Isabella's date ended, Candace, Amanda, Ferb, Thomas and Marie went to the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"Oh, so if anything goes wrong, it's your fault?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, kinda." Phineas replied.

"Ooh, when I tell this to mom, you are SO busted." She said

"Really Candace? You're never going to get tired of busting them?" Isabella asked

"Nope, not planning it on any day." Candace replied

"Well good, I'm never going to get tired of your attempts too." Phineas replied

"Good," Candace said

"Well, I guess we need to leave now." Thomas said

"Oh, I really wanted to stay." Marie frowned

"Don't worry Marie, everything will be fine, and besides, we're going to see them, but as our parents." Thomas reassured

"Um… can I come?" Phineas asked

"Of course Phineas, we'll all come." Candace said

"As I told you, I want to know that they're back at their time, safely."

"Yes! Finally, I can go to the future." He said

"But Phineas, we already did go to the future, remember?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, I know. But that was when we were 30, now, we're going when we're 29." He replied

"Oh Phineas, one more thing that made me fall in love with you is your childish attitude." Isabella mumbled

"I know right?" Phineas asked

"What? You heard that?" Isabella asked

"You'd be surprised if I told you that when I scream at the middle of the night under tons of pillows he'd still wake up and go to my room." Candace said

"Oh," Isabella said, "Light sleeper."

When they were about to leave, Phineas took a camera with him.

"Ok guys, 13 years to the future, here we go." Phineas said then pulled a lever. They then traveled 13 years.

"Well, I guess this is it." Phineas frowned

"Don't worry daddy, you'll still see us." Marie said then gave her dad a hug which Phineas returned

"I know, but, that's years from now." He replied

"Yes, but time flows fast. Four years will come by and you'll not even notice." She replied

"Bye Marie, I'm sure glad to be your mom," Isabella said then hugged Marie

"Yeah mom, I'm glad too that you're my mom." Marie replied, "Even though we have some issues about daddy."

"What issues?" Isabella asked

"We always don't get along when it come to dad spending time with both of us." She replied

"We always want to spend some time with dad alone. Me, I want to build with him, and you, want to um… I don't know, do some adult stuff I guess."

"Oh, Marie, I'll miss you so much." Isabella said then hugged Marie again.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Thomas said

"Wait, Tom, I just want to say, I promise that I'll spend more time with you. I guess, I was just busy, with work. Am I right?" Ferb asked

"Yes dad. But I know that it's all for me, so I still thank you." Thomas replied.

After a few minutes, the kids went to the Flynn household.

"I'm really going to miss them, Tommy," Marie said, as she walked to their street

"I know Marie, I'm gonna miss them too." Thomas said

"Um, about the rose you gave me…" Marie started, "What did you mean by it?" she asked

"It's a secret, you'll know when we grow up." He replied.

When they were in front of their door, Marie rang the doorbell twice.

"Wait, why am I ringing the doorbell? This is my house." She said to herself as they both walked in the house.

"Mom, Daddy! We're back from the future." She yelled

"Marie? Is that really you?" Isabella asked as she peeked her head from the kitchen

"Phineas! It's Marie." She yelled as she gave Marie a hug.

"Marie!" Phineas said then gave Marie and Thomas a hug.

"Oh my gosh, you won't believe how you made your mom and I worried sick." Phineas said

"I'm sorry daddy, I just liked it there and I wanted to spend lots of time with you when you were younger." Marie replied

"Oh, just don't do that again." Phineas said

"Ok daddy," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Finally, those two are safe at their home." Candace said to her brother who was currently looking at the window sadly.

"I know; I really miss them though." Phineas replied

"Aww… cheer up Phineas, you'll see her again." Candace replied then Phineas sighed of content.

"Yeah, I hope so." He replied.

When he went to his room, Phineas pulled out the camera he had earlier and looked at the pictures. It seemed like he had taken a few new pictures.

_"Hmm… I guess I'll keep this."_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter, Phineas starts to ruin this. But it might not come out good because I already had an idea a few days ago but then I forgot it. And now I remember it again... :) But, I think I'll post a one-shot first. Maybe in a little while considering it's 10 pm and I don't like the show airing right now. So, I'd say 45 minutes or so...<strong>

R&R

**Shout outs!**

**hotshot: It did didn't it... Well, thanks for the idea. I could use it until the end of this story...**

**WordNerb93: It's no big deal if you reviewed late, after all, you reviewed. Well, I didn't notice that they both did forgive their Phineas until you said it. **

**NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt: Yeah, that's nice too... :)**


	6. Why'd you think I'm crazy?

**Hi again everyone, here, it's all present no future. Maybe in the next chapter or the chapter after that they will notice the flaws in the future. Ok, no more giving away of plots. On with the story. Oh, and before I forgot, my sister joined here, and she's also in the PnF fandom, so I give a warm welcome to her, LyMille99.**

**Me: I have here LyMille99. (If you're wondering about her name, feel free to PM me).**

**LyMille99: Hi to all! I'm just new to FanFiction, i'm Phinbellafan2298's little sister. I don't really know how to write stories that's why i need a BETA reader because i'm not really familiar on writing stories. Hope that you'll read my stories, i'm working on one of them right now. I'm sorry if my story i not very funny or good but i'll try to do my best to write my stories. TNX :" **

**Me: Thanks sis, bye. Continue on your story now, sorry for the interruption.**

* * *

><p>The following day, Isabella went to Phineas' backyard, not that it's unusual.<p>

"Hi Phin-." She stopped, "Um Ferb, where's Phineas?"

"He said he's out to do something. He brought a camera with him." Ferb replied

"Where did he say will he exactly go?" she asked

"He's going to the Mayor's office." Ferb replied, "But he also said that we don't need to go there, we'll just wait here."

"Well, ok," she replied

Meanwhile, Phineas went to the mayor's office and made an appointment.

"Um, Mr. Flynn, you may enter," the mayor's secretary, Melanie, said then Phineas entered

"Thanks," Phineas replied

"Ah, Mr. Flynn, came to see me?" the mayor asked. Of course, because of Phineas and Ferb's contributions for the city, Roger Doofenshmirtz would be close to them.

"Yes Mr. Doofenshmirtz, in fact, I want to show you something." Phineas started, "Something special,"

"Hm… well, what is it?" the Roger asked

"Here, the future," Phineas replied then shown him the pictures of the future.

"Oh, um, Phineas, are you joking?" Roger asked

"No, no it's true, this is the future." Phineas replied

"Phineas, no one can time travel, it's impossible," Roger replied

"Yes, that's our thing, to make the impossible, possible!" Phineas shouted happily

"Um, Melanie, go in here," Roger paged

"Yes Mr. mayor?" Melanie asked as she entered

"Could you call the mental hospital, I think this boy over here lost it." He whispered

"Alright," Melanie replied then walked out of the room

"So uh, Phineas, tell me more about this future," Roger said so he can stall the time before the mental hospital workers get there. Phineas then happily replied him, he told everything.

After a few minutes, the paramedics came.

"Um, Mr. mayor, why are there mental hospital workers here?" Phineas asked

"I'm sorry boy, but this is for your own good." Roger replied, "Boys, take him."

"Wait, b-but I'm telling the truth. Wait!" Phineas shouted as he was being pulled away.

He then entered a car and was driven to the mental hospital.

"Wait, why are you taking me here?" he asked, "This place is for crazy people only. I'm not crazy!"

"Don't worry, we'll fix you here." One of them said

"No, I'm NOT crazy! Hear that? NOT crazy!" he shouted more

"Hm, so this is what happens to very smart kids," one of them joked then they all laughed

"_Oh, no. they're really taking me in. I need to get out!" _Phineas thought.

"Wait, can I call my friends?" he asked

"Sure," one of them replied

Phineas then dialed Isabella's phone.

"Phineas, where have you been?" she asked as she answered her phone

"Isabella, I need you, some guys here are taking me in the mental hospital," he replied

"Phineas, I can't hear you, what's this about the mental hospital?" she asked

"Wait Isabella, I'm breaking up." Phineas said then the signal cut off. "Oh great; how am I supposed to tell her?"

"See? He's crazy," one whispered

"No, I'm not!" Phineas snapped

The rest of the ride was silent until they reached the hospital.

"Wait! I'm not crazy!" Phineas yelled

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to everyone." One said as they pulled Phineas out of the vehicle

"It's true! I'm not crazy!" he yelled

"Everyone told us that already when they were in the same situation as you."

"Um, uh. I'm not lying!" he snapped

"Will you just shut up?" others replied then he kept quiet and gave a terrified look.

"_I can't believe I'm stuck here," _Phineas thought as he sat down on one of the chairs. _"How can this get worse?"_

After a few moments, one lady stood in front of him and asked

"Would you like to call someone?" she asked, Phineas just nodded yes**.**

"Well go ahead," she replied as she handed him a phone.

It rang once then she picked up.

"Oh, Isabella, wait, why are you crying?" he asked

"B-b-because of you." she cried

"Wait, what?" he asked

"You b-b-broke up with me, remember?" she asked

"No, I didn't," he replied

"Well, what did you mean with 'I'm breaking up'?" she asked

"Oh, I meant that the signal's cutting off." he replied

"Oh, why didn't you say so," she replied

"Well, none of that for now. Because, I'm in the mental hospital." he said

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know it's too short but I had block again, I just forced myself. I guess, I'll be posting again, probably later.R&amp;R<strong>

**Oh, and my sister needs a beta, so anyone who is available, just PM me about it.**

**Shout outs!**

**WordNerb93: You're a smart boy aren't you? Yes, yes you're right.**

**Kyia-Denae: Thanks for liking that part, well, this one haven't got any, only Phinbella, maybe I'll add Thomarie in future chapters.**

**dbzgtfan2004: Here 'ya go.**


	7. Uh oh, 1 year?

**Hey again everybody... Well, I'm sorry for the long wait, I mean, really long wait... I last updated in... let me see... February 25, and it's now March 8/9 (wherever the place you're in)... I have an explanation... it's because of I love you, you know that... I finished it so that I won't have too much unfinished stories... Okay, no more ranting.. go on...**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing there?" Isabella asked<p>

"Well, I showed pictures of the future to the mayor and I think he thinks that I'm crazy so he sent me here." Phineas replied

"Well, what now?" Isabella asked

"Right now, you have to get me out of here. I don't like people here, they're crazy." Phineas mumbled

"Well of course they're crazy; they're in a mental hospital." Isabella replied

"So are YOU calling ME crazy?" Phineas snapped

"I don't know that depends on you." Isabella replied

"Would you just hand the phone to Ferb?" Phineas asked, a bit irritated

"Fine," Isabella replied as she handed her phone to Ferb

"Ferb, you have GOT to help me," Phineas started

"Where are you?" Ferb asked

"At the mental hospital," Phineas replied

"What are you doing there? Are you crazy?" Ferb asked

"Why does everyone call me crazy?" Phineas asked

"Fine, not crazy, so what do you want us to do?" Ferb asked

"Do I even have to answer that question?" Phineas asked

"Fine, we're on our way," Ferb said then hung up

"_Finally, I can't wait to get out of here," _Phineas thought as he handed the phone back

"Well Isabella, I think I know what we're going to do today," Ferb said

"_Why do I have the feeling that someone just said my catchphrase?" _Phineas thought then shrugged it off

After a few moments, Phineas was called from his room.

"Phineas Flynn, you have visitors."

"_Finally," _Phineas thought

He then went to the visiting room and saw Isabella and Ferb.

"Finally, it took you so long you know," Phineas said

"Well what are you doing here?" Ferb asked, "turned yourself in?"

"No, why would I do that?" Phineas asked

"Hmm… I'm thinking of a lot of answers for that. Wanna know one?" Ferb asked then Isabella chuckled

"Ha ha ha, very funny Ferb." Phineas said, a little irritated, "Now could we just go to the point why we're all here?"

"Okay," Ferb replied

"Look, it's a long story, but you need to get me out of here." Phineas said

"Well, how are we gonna do that?" Isabella asked

"I don't know, that's why you're here, to help me." Phineas replied

"Well Phin, to be honest, we too don't know a solution for this." Ferb replied

"Oh," Phineas groaned then put his hands on his face, "my life's ruined! No girl's going to like me after this!"

Isabella then cleared her throat then Phineas looked up at a jealous Isabella.

"Well Phineas, I think you're forgetting something." Isabella said then crossed her arms

"What? What am I forgetting?" Phineas asked

"I think I'm going now… I don't like the look on Isabella's face." Ferb said

"Wait; tell me what I'm forgetting first." Phineas said

"You're forgetting about your girlfriend!" Isabella replied

"Oh yeah, and?" Phineas asked

"Never mind." Isabella replied as she literally face-palmed herself

"Well, how are we going to get him out of here?" Ferb asked

"I don't know. Wait, I'm gonna try something." Isabella said then walked to the information center. When she got there, she conversed with the lady that worked at the station.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the lady asked

"Um… I'm going to get my friend out of here. You see, he was mistaken for being crazy, but he's not really crazy." Isabella replied, "so is it okay?"

"I'm sorry, but no. We can't let you until your friend is well or if the person who sent him here says that he isn't crazy." The lady replied

"Oh… okay," Isabella replied, a bit disappointed, "well how long is the shortest time of a patient here?"

"About 1-2 years, that should be good enough for them to recover." The lady replied

"But my friend's really not crazy," Isabella said

"Yes, everyone told us just that. Don't worry, we'll get your friend ship shape in no time" the lady replied then Isabella went back to the table the boys were.

"So, what did she say?" Ferb asked

"I'm sorry guys, I did my best but Phineas has to show them that he's not crazy. I think that'll be easy." Isabella replied

"Nope, it's not easy. Phineas snap, crack, and get mad from time to time and people here may think that he's crazy." Ferb replied, "and one more, if he isn't given permission to draw, he acts like a weird 5 year-old who runs around the house just to look for a piece of paper and a pen."

"Whoa Phin, you do that?" Isabella asked

"Yes," Phineas replied as he bowed his head down.

"Wait, why are you so sad, despite, you know, the fact that you're staying here for a while?" Isabella asked

"You probably wanna break up with me now do ya?" he asked then sighed, "it's ok, I understand."

Isabella and Ferb were both left silence for what Phineas was saying was completely from his true emotions, about how he felt right now.

"Phineas, why would I break up with you?" Isabella asked

"Cause all of the bad sides of me are now said to you, and you probably don't like me after that." He replied

"Phineas, I already saw those bad sides, well, maybe worse, I still-."

"What's worse than that?" Phineas interrupted

"Remember in that deserted island in Paris?" Isabella asked

"Yeah," he replied

"You got too crazy and thought that a sponge and a starfish were useful things in the form of building." Ferb replied

"Yeah, well, my point is, Phineas, no matter how many your bad sides are, I'll still love you." Isabella said

"Thanks Izzie." He said, "and, I love you too,"

Then an announcement was made.

"All visitors you may leave now, visiting hours is over."

"Well, bye Phineas," Ferb said then left

"Bye," Phineas said

"Bye Phineas, take care," Isabella said, and it was obvious that she was about to cry but still tried to hide it. She then walked away slowly then Phineas got up on his seat then walked to her. He then held her hand and then she turned around, and Phineas leaned over and kissed her.

"Bye Izzie," he said then Isabella left

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... about the next chapter or the next one after that there'll probably be (Ferbella haters skip this part) a Ferbella scene... Um... I just said something about the future chapter... Hmm... Well, it's okay...<strong>

**Review?**

**SHOT OUTS!**

**dbzgtfan2004: Thanks...**

**WordNerb93: Yep, Phineas is in the mental hospital, let's say about, one more chapter... Again, what a coincidence, well, that's two stories for the record. **


	8. Left him there

**Hi again everybody, I did this earlier, as in earlier, 4:00 am cause I was BORED and a plot bunny came... And I'm currently hoping that the rain wouldn't stop until tomorrow so that we don't have classes... I know I know, that makes me lazy but, we don't do anything nowadays... go, read... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"I'm worried about Phineas, Ferb." Isabella said as she tried to stop more tears coming from her eyes. After their kiss, Isabella started to cry uncontrollably.

"Well don't be, you know Phineas, he's the one who knows how to take care of himself." Ferb replied, "And he'll probably be out of there in no time."

"I know that, but Ferb, Phineas will go nuts if doesn't invent or build or even draw." Isabella said as she wiped her tears away

"No, look on the bright side. Phineas will go out of there. When did he ever let you down?" Ferb asked

"Well," Isabella said then Ferb realized what he just asked

"You know what, don't answer that." Ferb said

"Ferb, I miss Phineas," Isabella said

"Um, Bella, you were separated from him barely three minutes ago, and I haven't even started the engine." Ferb said

"Oh," Isabella said then Ferb started the engine and started to drive away.

"_I promise I'll get you out of there Phineas," _Isabella said to herself as she looked out of the window

When they got home, Ferb and Isabella went to the kitchen and found Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher cooking dinner.

"Oh hi Isabella, Ferb, where's Phineas?" she asked

"Well, um." Isabella started

"Mum, you might wanna sit down for a while." Ferb said

"Okay," Linda replied then sat down on the chair and listened attentively to the teens

"Promise you won't freak out Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" Isabella asked

"I promise." Linda replied

"Okay, here it goes. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas is… in a mental hospital." Isabella said

"W-w-what? My little baby's is in the mental hospital?" Linda snapped as she stood up from her chair

"Yes mum," Ferb said

"W-what happened to him?" Linda asked

"Well, uh, Phineas took pictures of the future and showed it to the mayor, and then the mayor didn't believe him so he sent Phineas there." Isabella replied

"What are they doing to my baby?" Linda asked

"W-we don't know, we just left." Ferb replied

"Why did you leave him there? You know he couldn't have five minutes without any company?" Linda asked

"I'm sorry mum, but, we tried our best, they said that the shortest time of a person to heal there is one year." Ferb replied

"One year!" Linda said

"Calm down Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Isabella said, "please, take a seat." Linda then obeyed the teenager

"Ferb, call Candace and tell her to go here. I don't think your mom is feeling well." Isabella instructed then Ferb did what he was told.

"_We should have been inventing the holographic tree by now."_ Ferb thought

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"Daddy, daddy let's go now." Marie shouted

"I'll be there Marie; I just have to fix this mess we made in the kitchen." Phineas replied

"I'll help you with it," Marie said

After cleaning up their mess, Marie and Phineas went to the backyard and noticed something was different.

"Um daddy, where did out tree go?" Marie asked

"I don't know," Phineas replied, "let's go look for it."

"Okay," Marie said

After a few minutes of searching for it, they found nothing and noticed that every holographic in the block tree had been gone too.

"Marie, you don't suppose," Phineas said

"What?" Marie asked

"We built that when we were sixteen," Phineas replied, "And why am I having the feeling of coming from the mental hospital?"

"_Uh-oh."_ Marie thought

Present

"Mom, please calm down." Candace said, "I'm sure Phineas is practically fine."

After Ferb's call, Candace immediately went to their house and calmed their mom down.

"What if, what if he's not?" Linda asked

"Mom you have to trust us, what could Phineas do to make you worry that much?" Candace asked

"Well," Linda started, "nothing."

"Yes mom, and that's exactly what he's not doing right now, worrying you; and to be honest, you're worrying yourself." Candace replied

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Linda said

"Yes mom, we are right, and we'll do everything to get Phineas out of there." Candace said

"That's right Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Isabella added

"Just make sure that he's home safe and sound whenever you can alright?" Linda asked

"Yep, we'll definitely do that," Candace replied

"So now let's stop worrying and just eat dinner," Linda said

"Um, my mom's probably making dinner right now," Isabella said, "bye,"

"Bye," everyone said in unison

When Isabella crossed the street, she went to her room and held a picture of Phineas then laid down on her bed. Every time she looked at it, she thought a new idea of either sorrow or happiness and tell it to the picture mentally.

"_Oh Phineas, I can't help but think about you, when are you going home? I hope you're alright there."_

* * *

><p><strong>In the mental hospital…<strong>

"I am not crazy I tell you, not crazy!" Phineas said

For the past hour, Phineas had been arguing with the manager and telling him that he is not crazy.

"Yes, everyone else told us that when they arrived." He said

"But dude, I'm serious, I'm not crazy." Phineas said

"Oh? And what proves it?" he asked

"Well," Phineas started, "I could invent something and then you could tell if I'm crazy or not."

"That depends," he said

"Okay, I'll make you a holographic tree then, but I need tools." Phineas said then started to build

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"Daddy, what's that?" Marie asked as she pointed at the growing figure in their backyard.

"Wait, that looks familiar." Phineas said then in mere seconds, the growing figure became a tree, but it didn't look as pleasing as the older one.

"Well, I guess it could do." Marie said

"Hmm… I guess when I build alone it doesn't look as pleasing as when it is the both of us." Phineas said

"Wait, I thought you and uncle Ferb did this." Marie said

"Um… I think the future is getting messed up Marie," Phineas said

"How do you know that?" Marie asked

"I remember these recollections of being in a mental hospital, but I've never been in one." Phineas replied

"Well, maybe you are in one," Marie said

"That's silly Marie; you know that I'm in front of you." Phineas replied

"No, I meant your sixteen year old self." Marie said then they gave each other horrified looks.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, it surely was fun to write but of course some difficulties occurred and I know I made some lines boring but could you blame me? I had my brain in 'Marie is coming'.<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Catfeeesh: Yep, I know, it's so sad for him, but I do like Phinny mini torture...**

**phinbella2012: Yes, Marie sure knows nothing about romance, considering she had inherited it to her father... who is most certainly the only reason why I knew the word oblivious...**

**R &R!**


	9. What are these feelings?

**Yeah, did this before I go to school, and now I'm rushed. So gotta make this quick... Ferbella is coming!**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Isabella was called by her mother.<p>

"Isa, dinner time, get down here now." Vivian, Isabella's mother called

"Yeah, mom, I'll be there," Isabella replied then got up and put Phineas' picture on the drawer beside her bed then went downstairs.

"Why so sad Isa?" Vivian asked

"Nothing, I just miss Phineas." Isabella replied

"You do know that you can visit him anytime right? I mean, he just lives across the street." Vivian said

"Well, before. Now I have to drive across town just to see him for one hour, and I don't even know how to drive." Isabella replied

"They moved?" Vivian asked

"No, Phineas had been sent to the mental hospital by the mayor." Isabella replied then the phone rang. "I got it."

"Hello?" Isabella said as she talked through the phone

"Hi Isabella," Phineas said

"Hi Phineas, so watcha doin'?" Isabella asked as she fight back her tears

"Nothing really, talking to the prettiest girl in the world perhaps, but I can't do anything here except for eat, sleep, work, and bathe. I'm not even allowed to draw on a single paper. They say that I might poke my eye with a pencil." Phineas replied with a chuckle

"Phineas," Isabella said

"Yeah?" Phineas asked

"Do you wanna know where I am now?" Isabella asked

"Yeah sure," Phineas replied

"In the very same spot you used to sit everyday during summer." Isabella replied

Yes, Isabella walked to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and then went to where Phineas always sat

"Wow, I really missed that place." Phineas said

"Well, do you want to go back?" Isabella asked

"Yes of course." Phineas replied

"Well then you need to stop cracking up, snapping, and going nuts if you don't invent or build every time okay?" Isabella asked

"Okay but, you do know that I don't go nuts when I don't invent right?" Phineas asked

"Really? Do you remember the day that Baljeet and Buford went their separate ways and we, Ferb and Baljeet went up a mountain?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, and then when we got at the top of the mountain I quickly made an ice house, and before that I never stopped suggesting inventions to build." Phineas added

"Yes, that very day proved that you could go nuts." Isabella said then there was silence from the other line.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Phineas said to change the topic

"Yes Phineas, don't try to change the topic." Isabella said

"Okay," Phineas said, "But Isabella, I know you're crying right now, please stop crying."

"How did you know?" Isabella asked

"Because I heard you cry, and your voice seems a little weird if you cry." Phineas replied

"Oh, okay." Isabella replied, "And please Phineas, could you remove that mask you're wearing, it's obvious that you're forcing yourself to smile."

"It's just that, I miss you so much Isabella." Phineas said

"Me too." Isabella replied.

The two chatted for a few more minutes then Ferb went out of the sliding door. Ferb then gave a handkerchief to Isabella which she gladly accepted.

"Oh Phineas, do you wanna talk to Ferb?" Isabella asked as she wiped some tears away.

"Yeah, sure." Phineas replied then Isabella handed the phone to Ferb

"Hi Phin," Ferb said

"Oh hey bro," Phineas replied

"So, whatcha doin' over there?" Ferb asked

"Nothin, you?" Phineas replied

"Well to be honest, nothing too." Ferb replied

"Man, I'm bored here!" Phineas said

"Of course you'll be bored. No one cares around there." Ferb replied

"Hey, could you and Isabella visit me here tomorrow after school?" Phineas asked

"Sure," Ferb replied then he heard a bell ring. "What was that?"

"Oh, that's just the signal for us to go to sleep." Phineas replied

"Really?" Ferb asked

"Yeah, so bye guys, see you tomorrow." Phineas said then hung up.

"So what did he say?" Isabella asked

"He told me to go there tomorrow, with you." Ferb replied

"Oh, well then, bye Ferb." Isabella said then grabbed the phone from him.

"Bye," Ferb replied as he waved.

"_Wait, why am I feeling this? This, this can't be right. She's me friend. She's my brother's girl friend I shouldn't be feeling this towards her. Although, her hair shines perfectly with the moon light, and her eyes match her hair. What am I saying, I'll just sleep." _Ferb thought

The following day, Ferb and Isabella went to the mental hospital as promised.

"Hey Isabella," Phineas greeted then hugged her

"Hey Phineas," she replied

"So, what did you do at school today?" Phineas asked

"Nothing really, no assignments, no pop quizzes, no everything." Isabella replied then Phineas released her from the hug.

"Hm, that was nice of our teachers." Phineas said

"Well, it was nice, yes, and they reason why they preferred to give us nothing, is every time they ask where you are, Isabella will reply 'at the mental hospital' and then they will start interviewing us, for an hour." Ferb said

"So, none happened at school because of me?" Phineas asked

"Except for History, the teacher brought out all the clips of your inventions since we were 10, and showed it all to us. He said that it was 'part of the modern day history'." Isabella replied

"Well, I guess we're all parts of history now aren't we?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ferb replied

"Which reminds me, Ferb I'm sorry that we didn't build the holographic tree yesterday, and we didn't build the floating future chairs today, and sorry cause we are not building the flying car of the future, today, tomorrow." Phineas apologized

"No worries bro, we could build them next time." Ferb replied

For an hour, Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb talked about random things they could think of, and cherished wonderful memories, and left when it was time to go.

"Bye Isabella, bye Ferb, same time tomorrow?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, sure." Ferb replied then they both went to the car to go home.

While Ferb was driving, he kept on staring at Isabella while she didn't notice anything.

"Um, Isabella, can I ask you a question?" Ferb asked

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Isabella asked

"Would it sound crazy if I ask somebody out?" Ferb asked

"Well, no, but then you're cheating at Vanessa." Isabella replied

"Oh, right, Vanessa." Ferb mumbled

"Did ya say something Ferb?" Isabella asked

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Ferb replied

"_I don't think she'll like me now." _Ferb thought.

* * *

><p><strong>See, I told you Ferbella, so I won't be able to update for a week, maybe on Friday, but form Tuesday to Thursday, I'm not available, so leave a review and thanks... :)<strong>


	10. Ferbella?

**I know, this is nothing like my chapters, but I gotta make the torture short, but still, sweet...**

**Oh, and remember the reference I used in the previous chapter, the "Baljeet climbing a mountain"? It's a real episode, apparently it had proven truth for LOTS of Fan fictions. You can watch it here, just um, remove the annoying spaces.**

**http: / www. youtube . com / watch?v = 7WCwXA2 _ Dts&feature = g-all-u&context= G25144d1FAAAAAAAAGAA**

**Well, that's it for now, and a little reminder, Phinbella shippers who don't like reading Ferbella fanfics, skip this chapter, I don't want to receive a flame, but if you do not skip this chapter don't flame me, understood? But I'm warning you, ahead is a fluff of Ferbella, but if you skip this part, you'll never know the reason why there'll be a glitch through time... :) HAPPY READING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Present<p>

When they got home, Ferb went to the backyard and thought to himself.

"_I know this feeling," _he thought, _"Why her?"_

Meanwhile, Phineas had been busy creating the floating future chair.

"That should do the trick." He said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead then the chair started to float.

Future

"Daddy, why does the chairs seem different?" Marie asked

"Marie's right sweetie, the chairs do seem different." Isabella said

"In what way?" Phineas asked

"They seem to be uncomfortable." Marie replied then Phineas became silent for a moment.

"Izzie," he said, "did I go to any mental hospital before?"

"Um, no, I can't think of any time you went to a mental hospital." Isabella replied

"Huh, so why am I having the feeling of being in a mental hospital?" Phineas asked

"I don't know, maybe you did when we haven't met each other yet." Isabella replied

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Phineas said

"_This is strange." _Marie thought.

Present

"And it's done." Phineas said

"Hmm… you've impressed me, but still, you're not going out of here." The manager said

Phineas then sighed then stormed angrily to his room.

At the Flynn-Fletcher household

"So how's Phineas?" Linda asked

"Fine, he was good." Ferb replied

"Good as in getting well?" Linda asked

"Mum, Phineas isn't sick or something." Ferb replied

"So is he fine there?" Linda asked

"Yeah," Ferb replied

The night went well though, but Ferb hadn't stopped thinking about Isabella. The following weeks, they did the same routine and missed their everyday inventions, but Phineas would always build the missed project and the future will always result to be different, and Ferb's feelings for Isabella had grew while Isabella became more concerned about Phineas. One day, Ferb had planned to tell Isabella how he felt about him, but how?

"Good morning Ferb," Isabella greeted.

Since it's Saturday, the didn't have classes.

"Hey Isabella," Ferb replied

"So ready to go to the mental hospital?" Isabella asked

"Let's wait for a minute, Candace is going with us." Ferb replied, "By the way, I'm going to tell you something that could… freak you out."

"Oh, okay." Isabella replied then paid attention to Ferb

"Okay, this may sound crazy but, you are the princess of my castle." Ferb said

"Huh?" Isabella asked

"I mean, I-I-." Ferb said

"No, I get what you're saying. It's just that, I'm confused." Isabella said

"Well," Ferb said then leaned closer until their lips met. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds then Isabella pulled away.

"This is, this is wrong." Isabella said

"How come?" Ferb asked

"Because, because we're cheating on another person." Isabella replied

"Well, I'm not." Ferb said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I broke up with Vanessa a few weeks ago." Ferb replied

"Oh my, Ferb do you think Phineas will take this the wrong way if I told him?" Isabella asked

"Nobody else is gonna know if we keep quiet and you relationship won't be broken." Ferb replied

"Y-Yeah I guess." Isabella replied

"_I'm sorry Phineas." _She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankies for reading, for those who think it was short, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to add more Ferbella fluff, I don't like it... REVIEW?<strong>

**Shout outs! (ch. 8 & 9)**

**phinbella2012: **Thanks... :)

**FanFreak01 (first review): **Thanks... :)

**WordNerb93 (first review): **Nope, not that way, something else... It'll come out on the next chapter.

**Emmi194: **Aww... Thanks

**WordNerb93 (second review): **Yeppers, something is DEFINITELY going to go wrong, especially on the next chapter. Chill. Yes, I have written a story about Phin and Ferb having competition on Izzie, I just haven't got anymore inspiration in it, so I'm adding it here.

**FanFreak01 (second review): **Yes, it definitely will now.

**Okay, now that's done, I got a little something to tell you all. I'll not be able to upload until Thursday because of a test, actually, it's our finals for the school year 2011-2012, and after that,I'll have plenty of time to write... and to babysit.**


	11. Phin and Candy

**Okay hi again people, it's me again bringing you chapter 11, thanks for the people who followed me, they didn't** **give me flames, thanks for that.** **And um, ****this chapter is oughta be short cause it only consists of Phin and Candace's POVs on what they did on the last chapter, a little surprise though. And I'll give you all one question at the end of the chapter which will round up the whole story. READ :)**

* * *

><p>Phineas' POV<p>

For a month now, I have been building and inventing the things Ferb and I have missed, now, I have finally convinced the manager and he had let me go out.

_"Finally."_ I thought as I walked outside

"I'm free!" I shouted

_"Hmm… I'll probably tell them to pick me up, but I prefer to surprise them."_ I said then started to walk home.

When I reached our street, I saw that it was somewhat different. For the first time in six years, a Saturday in Maple Drive is silent.

"Hmm?" I asked myself then I walked to our backyard. When I was near the backyard gate, I saw Ferb and Isabella… making out? I then felt hurt, jealous, mad and broken-hearted, all at the same time. I then ran to the nearest bus stop and called the only person I know I can get help, Candace.

* * *

><p>Candace's POV<p>

When I was heading out to the backyard to tell Ferb and Isabella I was ready to go, I saw them making out.

"Hey! Their cheating!" I whispered, "If Phineas knows about this you're gonna be SO busted!"

I then went to the living room to check if I got things right.

"Okay, Isabella and Ferb are in the backyard making out." I said, "I should probably call Phineas about this." I added then my phone rang then I gladly accepted the call.

"Hello?" Candace asked

"C-Candace," the voice said

"Phineas!" I shouted, "Oh my gosh how are you?"

"F-Fine I guess, but can you go to the nearest bus stop?" he asked

"You mean the one with the bricks with the yellow paint?" Candace asked

"Y-yeah," he replied

"Hang on Phin, I'm on my way." Candace replied

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Candace then went to the bus stop as soon as she got a call from her brother.

"Phineas! she screamed as she saw the bus stop then a head peeked out.

"Phineas, I'm so glad to see you." She said then hugged him

"Yeah, me too." Phineas replied as he wiped some tears away

"Why are you crying?" Candace asked

"Ferb, and and Isabella," he cried

"I know Phin, I saw them too." She said then wiped her little brother's tears away.

"B-but wh-why did they do that? Wh-why did she cheat on me?" he stuttered

"I don't know either, but what I know is Isabella still likes you," Candace said

"What if she doesn't?" he asked

"I know she still does." Candace forced, "Come on, let's tell then that you're out."

"No," he replied, "I don't want them to see me yet."

"But Phineas, where are you going to stay then?" Candace asked

"Well, I haven't thought of that yet… um, Candy, can I ask you a favor?" Phineas asked sweetly

"Uh-oh, I don't like it if you're talkin' sweet and calling me Candy." Candace said

"Can I stay at your place?" Phineas asked

"Fine," Candace replied

"Thanks." Phineas said then hugged Candace.

"No problem lil bro," she said as she ruffled his hair, "At least now I don't have to bother getting a babysitter to look after Amanda."

"I'm her new babysitter?" Phineas asked as he let go of his hug and point at himself.

"Let's just say that you're not going to school yet." Candace replied

"Sweet! I'm Amanda's babysitter!" he shouted

"Well, I probably need to tell a lie to them just to get you home." Candace said

"Sorry about that." Phineas apologized

"No, it's nothing." Candace said then went to the backyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thanks for reading people, review perhaps. Okay, on with the question.<strong>

**Phinbella or Ferbella?**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**WordNerb93: Hmm, who are you? The other half of my brain? Which means that, I only have 1/3 left to think by myself. Good guessing though... :)**

**robinbid123: Yes, that's exactly my goal.**

**phinbella2012: Same here.**

**FanFreak01: Yes.  
><strong>


	12. They knew

**Okay, it's phinbellafan2298 here bringing you chapter 12, just a little reminder though, I am going to skip chapter 13 of both A glitch through time and Marie is coming because 13, for me, is an unlucky number because I am very superstitious. So, please read and then what's better, review, okay? Okay.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Candace reached the backyard, she talked to both teens to excuse herself.<p>

"Um, Ferb, Isabella, looks like I can't come with you." Candace said

"Why?" Isabella asked

"Cause um, Amanda's sick." Candace lied

"Aww, so sad. Well, tell her to get well soon, we'll just go visit Phineas." Isabella said

"Okay, bye guys, see you soon. Say hi to Phineas for me." Candace said then went out of the backyard, to her car, then drove off to where Phineas was.

"Hop in Phineas." She said then her brother went in her car

"Thanks sis, you really are the best." Phineas said

"Yes I know that." Candace replied, "Now let's go before Ferb and Isabella knows that you're out."

"Please, please don't say their names. It hurts me even in hearing their names." Phineas said

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Candace said then drove to her house. When they arrived, Amanda gave a big hug to Candace and Phineas.

Amanda then looked curiously at Phineas as if she's wondering why he was there.

"Uncle Phineas will be staying with us for a while so he'll be taking care of you when I'm not around." Candace said as she kneeled to her daughter's height. Amanda then smiled at Phineas.

"Uncle Phineas," she uttered

"Well that's a first." Candace said as she cracked a wide grin.

""What, like first time she said my name?" Phineas chuckled

"No, those were her first long words except for 'hi'." Candace replied

"Oh," Phineas said then carried Amanda, "Thanks for making me smile." Amanda then chuckled

"She's so cute, reminds me of Marie." He said then his smile faded away

"Uncle Phineas sad?" Amanda asked

"No Amanda, uncle Phineas just remembers someone." Phineas replied then Amanda hugged her.

"Uncle Phineas happy." She said

"Okay, I'll be happy, just for you." Phineas replied then they all sat on the couch

"You know Phin, I miss seeing the optimistic you." Candace stated

"Wanna see him?" Phineas asked

"Sure, I always want to." Candace replied

"Okay, I'll try my best to keep him up for you." Phineas replied

"That's the spirit." Candace replied

Meanwhile, Ferb and Isabella had just arrived at the mental hospital, but before going in, they had a little talk.

"So, no one's going to tell it to Phineas okay?" Isabella said

"Sure," Ferb replied

They then entered the building then went to the information desk.

"Um, we're here for Phineas Flynn please." Isabella said

"I'm sorry, but Phineas Flynn was out earlier today." The lady replied

"What?" Isabella asked

"Phineas was out at about 12:30." The lady replied

"But how? He's only been here for a month." Isabella said

"Well, yes, but had convinced our manager." The lady replied

"How is that?" Ferb asked

"He just invented things." The lady replied

"Oh, thanks I guess." Isabella said then they both went to the car

"I need to call Candace about this." Isabella said then dialed Candace's number

"Hi Candace," Isabella said

"Oh hi Isabella, what's up?" Candace asked, completely nervous

"Well, Phineas is out of the mental hospital?" Isabella asked

"What? How can that be?" Candace asked

"They said that it was because he had convinced the manager." Isabella replied

"Oh gosh, first Amanda, now this, why does problems come to us often?" Candace asked

"I don't know, but we'll try our best to find him." Isabella replied

"Okay, you do that, Amanda's shouting again." Candace said

"Amanda can talk now?" Isabella asked

"Uh, yeah, just earlier today, her first long words were uncle, Phineas, sad, and happy." Candace replied

"Well, good for her, okay, we need to go now, bye." Isabella said then hung up

"_That was close."_ Candace thought

* * *

><p>Candace then settled Phineas in the spare room, without any complaint, Phineas helped her. A few hours later, Candace called both Amanda and Phineas for dinner.<p>

"Candace isn't Jeremy eating with us?" Phineas asked

"No, he's having overtime." Candace replied

"Oh," Phineas said

"Still sad about earlier?" Candace asked

"Yeah," Phineas replied, "I mean, I tried my best to keep my relationship with Isabella strong, but it just seems that I didn't do my best."

"No, you did your best." Candace said

"Well, why would they do that if I did my best?" Phineas asked

"Maybe there's a logical explanation to this." Candace replied, "Just like what happened to me when you invented S'winter."

"What happened?" Phineas asked, completely interested about what his sister is telling

"I thought Jeremy asked a girl to ski boarding with him, and at the end, she, wasn't even a she." Candace replied

"Wow, I have a lot to learn when I'm with you." Phineas said

"Well, there's a worse one to that." Candace said

"Please tell." Phineas pleaded

"You remember when I had a cast that same year with the S'winter incident right?" Candace asked

"Yes." Phineas replied

"Well, I went to a party that day, then I saw Jeremy talking to a girl, but this time, she really is a girl, then at the end, I knew that she was Jeremy's cousin." Candace said

"Speaking of girls, I really want to talk to Isabella right now. I mean, really badly." Phineas said

"Well, you could." Candace said, "But they'll surely ask where you are."

"Yeah, you're right. What?" Phineas asked

"They know that you're out Phin, you only have at least a week until I spill the beans. You know my tongue, it's too slippery." Candace said

"Well, I guess I could have a few days to think." Phineas said

"Just don't call them okay. I've got a plan, it's full proof." Candace said

"Every plan of yours full proof." Phineas said

"Yes, yes they all are. Now let's eat so we can all go to bed. You don't know how early Amanda wakes up." Candace said

"Okay Candace, whatever you say." Phineas replied

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, chapter 14 is going to be all about Candace's phase number one, 15 is phase number two, and then 16, well, Phinny's gonna spoil Candace's plan. So, that's a heads up for all of you. Review?<strong>

**Oh, and by the way, want a sneak peak for chapter 14? Course you do, here it is.**

****_"Hey Ferb, is it okay if I drive you to school today?" Candace asked through the phone_

_"Uh, yeah, sure." Ferb replied_

_"Okay, hang on." Candace replied_

_After a few minutes, Candace arrived and picked Ferb up. On the way to the school, Candace did what her first plan was._

__**Um, I didn't add her plan there, but if I tell you, you'll know what phase number 2 too. And surely no one wants a spoiler.**

**And for those who answered phinbella, obviously everyone said phinbella, you're both right and wrong, there, a spoiler.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**WordNerb93:** Yes, everyone picked Phinbella, although, I had the complete story plot and am about to type it up to avoid forgetting it. And yeah, back off Ferb!

**Max:** Yes, you're both right and wrong**.**

**Emmi194: **Please chill. It's gonna be phinbella in about, next chapter XD

**FanFreak01: **Phinbella too huh? Yeah, that is also my bet (And everyone's).

**Mega phinbella fan: **Yes, I'll try but it's hard to put a glitch while keeping them together.

**So, this A/n is probably my longest one, so I'm gonna stop ranting and do the next chapter.**


	13. Phase 1 and 2

**Hello again everybody... I could get used to 5 chapters a day, what do you think? Anyway, Marie is coming is finally done, now I will continue A glitch through time! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Candace got up early and got ready for phase one of her plan.<p>

"Hello?" Ferb said through the phone

"Hi Ferb." Candace greeted

"Oh hi Candace." Ferb said

"Hey Ferb, is it okay if I drive you to school today?" Candace asked through the phone

"Uh, yeah, sure." Ferb replied

"Okay, hang on." Candace replied

After a few minutes, Candace arrived and picked Ferb up.

"Bye mum, bye father." Ferb said then went out of the door

"Hop in Ferb." Candace said then Ferb went in the car

When Ferb got in the car, Candace started the car and did her phase one.

"So Ferb, how's Vanessa?" Candace asked, Ferb then felt nervous

"Uh, Vanessa?" Ferb asked, "She-she's fine."

"Any relationship problems?" Candace asked

"Um, nothing…"Ferb lied

"Great, well could you call her and we'll hang out together." Candace said, "All three of us."

"Uh, I don't think that that's a good idea." Ferb said

"Ferb, you know better that to lie to me." Candace said

"I'm sorry." Ferb replied

"So what really happened?" Candace asked

"I-I broke up with her." Ferb replied

"Why?" Candace asked

"Uh…" Ferb said

"_Now I got you cornered." _Candace thought

"It didn't feel right anymore." Ferb replied

"In what way?" Candace asked

"I wasn't in love with her anymore." Ferb replied

"How come?" Candace asked

"I've fallen in love with another girl." Ferb replied

"Who is she?" Candace asked

"I-I, she's no one you don't need to know." Ferb replied

"Why is that?" she asked

"Uh, nothing." He replied

"She isn't taken isn't she?" she asked

"_Moment of truth." _She thought then grinned evilly

"N-no…" Ferb replied

"_Oh come on." _She thought

"Well why don't you tell me who she is?" she asked

"I-I just, don't want to." Ferb replied, "Well there's school bye."

Candace then stopped driving and let her brother go out of the car.

"_That was a close one." _Ferb thought

"_I guess getting answers from Ferb will be harder than I thought." _She thought then went off to work

When afternoon came and it was dismissal time for Isabella and Ferb, Candace went to their school and fetched Isabella.

"So Isabella, how are you?" Candace said as Isabella went in the car

"Fine." Isabella replied, "You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Candace replied

"So uh, did you find Phineas yet?" Candace asked

"No, not yet." Isabella replied

"Aww, I miss my brother already." Candace moaned

"Yeah, I miss him too." Isabella said

"You know, I'm good with secrets, might wanna share one with me?" Candace asked

"Okay but, promise me to never tell this to anybody?" Isabella asked

"I promise." Candace replied

"Okay, here it goes, Ferb and I kissed." Isabella said then realized that Candace didn't have any reaction of some sort

"Hmm." She muttered

"You know it, don't you?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, I saw you." Candace replied, "You know that Phineas wouldn't like it if he knew that right?"

"Yes, I know that, but I wasn't the one who started the kiss, it was him." Isabella replied

"What's done is done now." Candace said

"Candace what if he knows about it?" Isabella asked

"Trust me, he won't be mad." Candace replied, "I know my brother, he never gets mad."

"But, what if he breaks up with me?" Isabella asked

"I don't think he won't." Candace replied

"How do you know?" Isabella asked

"Trust me." Candace replied

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, please review :) It's good to be back<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**robinbid123: Thanks :)**

**FanFreak01: Here's Candace's plan. :)**

**WordNerb93: Hmm, I don't know, will they? I need to ask from the future XD**

**Emmi194: No prob :)**

**wakinyan: And here it is.**

**RizkyLovePhinnyNIzzy: Thank you. Will do.**

**Okay, that's all, please review and lookout for the next chapter, it's possibly up tomorrow or on Monday (If want to). Oh, one more thing, if I give you any heads up in the story, trust me, it isn't going to be true because I forget if I tell someone... XD (Yep, I am forgetful) Anyway, all I can say is that this story isn't halfway done, it's going to be until chapter 37 or 38. And, I mixed chapter 13 and 14 together, and here it is. (I know, it's still short)**


	14. Caught

**Okay, hi again people. It's Monday, and I didn't update yesterday, sorry for that XD and uh, I've mixed chapters 13 and 14, so this is supposed to be 15, but now it's 14. **

* * *

><p>Candace drove Isabella home and she went home herself. When she arrived, she saw her brother chasing her daughter around the house.<p>

"Amanda what are you doing?" Candace asked

"Runny, runny from Phinny!" Amanda replied as she pointed who are chasing her

"Oh hi Candace." He greeted without stopping

"Phineas what are you doing?" Candace asked

"Chasing Amanda." Phineas replied

"Why are you chasing her?" Candace asked

"She hid my phone." Phineas replied as he stopped in front of his sister

"Amanda stop running." Candace commanded then Amanda stopped running

"Uncle Phineas phone." She said

"Yes Amanda, give him his phone back." Candace said then Amanda searched for Phineas' phone in her pocket then gave it back to him.

"Good girl." Phineas said as he received the phone from his niece

"Hey Phineas! I got some good news for you." Candace said

"What is it?" Phineas asked

"Turns out Isabella still like you." Candace replied

"Well why did they make out?" Phineas asked

"Apparently she was pulled in by Ferb for a kiss." Candace replied

"Why-why did he do that?" Phineas asked as he tried to be strong

"That, I don't know, but don't worry Phineas, I'll try to get answers from him." Candace said

"What, are you working for the FBI?" Phineas asked

"No." Candace replied, "Just, don't answer any calls from them, even from mom and dad. Anyone, who they know."

"Okay." Phineas replied then went to the kitchen, "Oh, I made cookies."

"Since when did you know how to bake cookies?" Candace asked as she followed her brother to the kitchen, seeing the hot plate of freshly baked cookies

"You know, I get bored easily, then Amada said she wants some, so I looked up for a recipe, then that happened." Phineas replied

"Job well done brother, job well done." Candace said

"Thank you." Phineas replied

The following day, Candace went to her work but forgot to bring her phone with her.

"Hmm, Candace forgot her phone." Phineas said as he saw her phone, "Come on Amanda we'll go to mommy's work."

Phineas and Amanda then went to her work, but on their way there, they got caught.

"Yes mom, I got everything from the store and I'm on my way home." Isabella said through the phone as she walked on the sidewalk.

When she looked directly straight in front, she saw a familiar face and a familiar little kid.

"Phineas?" Isabella said

Phineas then turned around then saw Isabella. He was shocked to see his girlfriend whom he was hiding from.

"Isabella?" Phineas said

"Phineas, where have you been?" Isabella asked as she hugged Phineas as tight as she can

"Isabella, I-I, I'm sorry." He replied

"Sorry for what?" Isabella asked

"I'm sorry for hiding from you, from everybody." He replied

"Where did you hide?" she asked

"At Candace's house." He answered

"Where did you hide from us?" Isabella asked as she let go of Phineas

"I-I saw you, and Ferb-." Phineas started

"Phineas, please know that I am really really sorry about that." Isabella said as her eyed welled up

"I-I know that it was Ferb who started it, but I don't get it, why, why didn't you push him away?" Phineas asked

"I-I'm so sorry Phineas." She replied, "But I-I haven't got self-control."

"I love you Isabella." He said, "I forgive you, but, if Ferb loves you, I'm happy for him. I'm sorry, but, I think it's better to let go and to make my brother happy."

"Phineas," she said, "Are you breaking up on me?"

"Sorry." He said then continued to walk to with Amanda to their designated place, leaving a heart broken Isabella.

"Uncle Phineas cry." Amanda said

"N-no Amanda." Phineas replied

On their way there, they saw Candace driving her car.

"Oh hey Candace." He said as he wiped away some tears

"Why are you crying?" Candace asked

"Just, bring us home." Phineas said

"Okay, get in." Candace said then both Phineas and Amanda got in the car

"I-I saw Isabella on the way here." Phineas said

"What was her reaction when she saw you?" Candace asked

"She, she apologized to me, and she said everything there is to say." Phineas replied

"So, what did you say?" Candace asked

"I-I told her that, if Ferb likes her, I'd be happy, and I broke up with her." Phineas answered

"Phineas, why did you break up with her?" Candace asked

"Ferb likes her, and I want everyone to be happy." Phineas replied, "You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know that, but Phineas, you won't be happy then, Ferb can be happy with someone else. It's always you and Isabella." Candace said

"Let's just, stop this conversation." Phineas said

"No, I do not want to stop it." Candace said, "Phineas, Isabella is your whole life, and you would just give her up for some kiss."

"Yeah," Phineas replied

"Phineas, she's everything you dreamed of. You've tried to catch her attention since we were children and you'll just let her go?" Candace asked

"Candace, Ferb is my brother, if he wants something, he gets it." Phineas replied

"Phineas, I'm just saying that, it was wrong." Candace said, "She was everything."

"Candace, please understand that I'm really trying hard here to not shout." Phineas said

"Phineas try to understand what she said. She was apologizing. You knew that she didn't do anything wrong." Candace said

"I know that, but I-I." she said, "Hmm, I can't seem to get the good side here."

"Don't worry, you will soon." Phineas said

"Thank you." Candace said

"But still, Candace, I love being her boyfriend but, Ferb likes her." Phineas said

"Phineas, just make up with her. Apologize, and get her as a girlfriend again, she'll understand." Candace said

"I love her, but, will she accept me again?" Phineas asked

"Yes, yes she will of course." Candace replied as she finally made her brother smile

"I know what I'm gonna do today." He grinned

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, so sad for both Phin and Izzie, but things will be better soon... I think... So uh, please review :)<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**WordNerb93: Yush, she still likes to be with Phineas, she still loves him of course.**

**FanFreak01: Yes. Thanks.**

**So please review and I'll update soon :)**


	15. Back home

**Finally, I added a scene from the future. One thing though, the story goes on for more than 4 years, and there's a reason why Tom and Marie don't cease to exist. So now, read :) Happy reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"Daddy, daddy! Let's build now!" Marie called

"Give me a second Marie," Phineas said

"Okay daddy!" she replied

A little later, Tom walked in to the backyard.

"Hi Tommy, whatcha doin'?" Marie asked

"Marie, I told you, don't call me Tommy." Thomas replied

"Why?" Marie asked

"Because-. Uh, Marie, mind telling me why I can see through you?" Tom asked

"I don't get it." Marie replied, "But what I get is that your right hand is missing."

"What?" Tom asked then looked at his right hand then saw it was missing, "Um, I think something is wrong."

"Something is wrong with what?" Phineas asked

"Daddy." Marie said, "Um, I don't really know."

"Marie, why is your stomach invisible and Tom, where is your right hand?" Phineas asked

"We don't know daddy." Marie replied

"You sure that this is nothing you know about?" Phineas asked

"No, we don't know anything about this." Marie replied

"Okay Marie, Tom just go inside for now, I need to talk to someone about this." He said then both kids went inside

Phineas brought out his phone and dialed Ferb's number. As soon as he picked up, he told him what was happening.

"I don't know Ferb, it seems like there is some distraction." Phineas said

"Distraction in what?" Ferb asked

"I don't know, they haven't done anything this big." Phineas replied

"Okay, I gotta go now." Ferb said

"Bye Ferb." He replied then hung up

He tried his best to figure out what was happening to them.

"Tom, Marie, did you build an invisible ray?" Phineas asked

"No daddy." Marie replied

"_Hmm, there's something really bad going on here, I just know it." _He thought

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Are you sure about that Phineas?" Candace asked as she drove her brother home

"Yes, I am sure Candace. This is the best solution I can think of." Phineas replied

"Well, just be safe okay, and if anyone neglects you or if you have a problem just go to me." She replied then the car halted in front of the Flynn-Fletcher front yard

"Good bye Candace." He said then went out of the car, and entered the house

As soon as he closed the door, he went upstairs, to his room, and then closed it. He was surprised to see that no one was present in the house. He laid down on the bed and rested. A few minutes later, the door knob of the room turned and entered a green haired Brit. Phineas felt sad and jealous when he saw him but Ferb didn't notice that Phineas was there.

"Oh man, I need to find Phineas soon." He said as he walked to his bed and lay down and looked up at the ceiling, "I sure hope he doesn't find out about me and Isabella."

Phineas then cleared his throat then caught the attention of his brother. Ferb looked at him with wide eyes.

"Phineas?" he said as he sat down, "Since when did you get here?"

"Since today." Phineas replied

Ferb stood up and tried to give Phineas a hug but he refused.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Dude, do you like Isabella or not?" he sighed

"I-I like her." Ferb replied

"Then you may have her." Phineas replied

"What do you mean?" Ferb asked

"She's single, now go to her house and ask her to be your girlfriend." Phineas replied

"Phineas, I can't do that to her, especially you. I can't bear to see my brother's heart being crushed to pieces." Ferb said

"Don't worry Ferb, it won't, it already got broken." Phineas replied with a smile

"Phineas, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You belong with her." Ferb said

"Not anymore, she belongs with Ferb Fletcher." He replied

"Phineas, no. I know what I did was wrong." Ferb said, "She was taken, and I took her too."

"Why did you do that?" Phineas asked as his eyes welled up with tears

"I-I don't know." Ferb replied, "But what I know is-."

"Please Ferb, just make her happy." Phineas said as tears flowed on his face, "There's no more good side to this."

"I-I can't do that Phineas." He said

"You can, you can do anything remember?" Phineas asked

"I know, but it's only you who can fix her broken heart." Ferb said

"It's only me? Fine, let's go." Phineas said as he stood up and dragged his brother out of the room, to Isabella's room.

He knocked at the door and saw Isabella then he dragged Ferb in the room. Isabella gave them both a curious look.

"I'm the only one huh? Okay." Phineas said to Ferb then he released his grip on Ferb's arm then pulled Isabella in for a kiss. It ended where it had started

"Phineas please, don't do this." Ferb pleaded

"No more pleading." Phineas said, "Okay, you two have will have a date on Friday, 8 pm whether you like it or not."

"Phineas, this is wrong." Isabella said

"No it's not, you'll have a date on Friday, be girlfriend boyfriend, and you'll be proposed, and then get married and have a family." Phineas said as he walked to the door

"Phineas, no, I love you, I care for you, you're the one I want to marry, and you're the one I want to have a family with." Isabella said

"No Isabella, take care of my brother okay?" Phineas said as he put his hand on her shoulder and go out of the room

As soon as he reached his room, he slammed the door shut and dialed Candace's number.

"Candace." He said

"Hey Phineas, have a problem?" Candace asked

"No." he replied, "Are you free Friday night?"

"Phineas are you asking me out for a date?" Candace joked

"Funny Candace. No really, are you free Friday night?" Phineas asked

"Uh, yeah." Candace replied, "Why?"

"I need a shoulder to cry on." He replied

"Oh, Phineas, what happened?" Candace asked

"Isabella and Ferb will have a date, Friday night at 8." He replied

"Phineas, just forget about it. Okay?" Candace said

"How can I, I was the one who planned it for them." Phineas replied

"Why would you do that?" Candace asked

"I want them to be happy remember?" Phineas asked

"Oh Phin, that's the most wrong thing you did." She replied

"Don't worry, I love them both, and I'll be happy if they're happy." Phineas replied

"Phineas, even for once think for yourself, not for others." Candace said

"I'm sorry, but that's the last thing I'd ever do in my life." Phineas replied

"Oh Phineas."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was chapter 15, I blended chapters 16, 17, and 18 and now the story is until 35 chapters only... Is that a good thing or a bad thing?<strong>

**Shout outs!**

**FanFreak01: Um... I hope this chapter answers that.**

**RizkyLovePhinnyNIzzy: Thanks :)**

**phinbella2012: Yes, Phinbella, I think. yes, yes she is. Thanks :)**

**WordNerb93: Yes, they both love each other.**

**Please review :)**


	16. Suffering

**Okay, it's night here, and tomorrow's another day for me... Sorry for not updating yesterday... so, today, I'll update TWICE =) Tomorrow, if possible, thrice because I won't be able to update Saturday and Sunday... :)**

**I do not own the songs okay... :)**

* * *

><p>After his call with Candace, Phineas went to her old room which was now unoccupied. He brought his blanket and pillows with him, and he arranged the bed. Then he sat down near the window and looked at the scenery of the sun setting. He sighed and tried to forget about his break up, but all the thoughts he had just drifted off back to Isabella.<p>

_A hundred days have made me older__  
><em>_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face__  
><em>_A thousand lies have made me colder__  
><em>_And I don't think I can look at this the same__  
><em>_But all the miles that separate__  
><em>_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

He brought out the picture of him and Isabella, when they were still a couple.

_I'm here without you baby__  
><em>_But you're still on my lonely mind__  
><em>_I think about you baby__  
><em>_And I dream about you all the time__  
><em>_I'm here without you baby__  
><em>_But you're still with me in my dreams__  
><em>_And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'__  
><em>_As the people leave their way to say hello__  
><em>_I've heard this life is overrated__  
><em>_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby _  
><em>But you're still on my lonely mind<em>_  
><em>_I think about you baby__  
><em>_And I dream about you all the time__  
><em>_I'm here without you baby__  
><em>_But you're still with me in my dreams__  
><em>_And tonight girl its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go__  
><em>_It gets hard but it wont take away my love__  
><em>_And when the last one falls__  
><em>_When it's all said and done__  
><em>_It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby__  
><em>_But you're still on my lonely mind__  
><em>_I think about you baby__  
><em>_And I dream about you all the time__  
><em>_I'm here without you baby__  
><em>_But you're still with me in my dreams__  
><em>_And tonight girl its only you and me_

After his song, he laid down on the bed and slept.

Meanwhile, Ferb left Isabella's room after a talk with her then he went to his room, and saw that Phineas wasn't there. Isabella said down on her bed and took a good look at Phineas' house and regretted then things she did wrong.

_I know that when you look at me__  
><em>_There's so much that you just don't see__  
><em>_But if you would only take the time__  
><em>_I know in my heart you'd find__  
><em>_A girl who's scared sometimes__  
><em>_Who isn't always strong__  
><em>_Can't you see the hurt in me?__  
><em>_I feel so all alone_

By now, she was crying and looking at the picture that was on her wall. It was the one Phineas gave her when they were ten.

_I wanna run to you (oooh)__  
><em>_I wanna run to you (oooh)__  
><em>_Won't you hold me in your arms__  
><em>_And keep me safe from harm__  
><em>_I wanna run to you (oooh)__  
><em>_But if I come to you (oooh)__  
><em>_Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_

_Each day, each day I play the role__  
><em>_Of someone always in control__  
><em>_But at night I come home and turn the key__  
><em>_There's nobody there, no one cares for me__  
><em>_What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams__  
><em>_Without someone to share it with__  
><em>_Tell me what does it mean?_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)__  
><em>_I wanna run to you (oooh)__  
><em>_Won't you hold me in your arms__  
><em>_And keep me safe from harm__  
><em>_I wanna run to you (oooh)__  
><em>_But if I come to you (oooh)__  
><em>_Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_

_I need you here__  
><em>_I need you here to wipe away my tears__  
><em>_To kiss away my fears__  
><em>_If you only knew how much..._

_I wanna run to you (oooh)__  
><em>_I wanna run to you (oooh)__  
><em>_Won't you hold me in your arms__  
><em>_And keep me safe from harm__  
><em>_I wanna run to you (oooh)__  
><em>_But if I come to you (oooh)__  
><em>_Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_

After singing she sighed then wrote on her diary. There she wrote the things that had happened on that very day.

"Oh Phineas, please be mine again." She cried

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter 16 is dun...<strong>

**If you think that this chapter is torture to phinbella fans out there, get a load of the next chapter... muhahahahaha! I am EVIL!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**WordNerb93: Yes, me too, but next, Phineas will not be the one killing you... someone or something else...**

**aquamarine221: Sorry, I can't do that. If I do that, the story will be like written for a week...**

**FanFreak01: He won't... Thank you! =)**

**Okay, next chapter in about a few minutes :)**


	17. Wedding

**Okay, chapter 17... will... break the spirits of the phinbella fans... don't think that I'm crossing to the Ferbella side okay... READ ON!**

**I do not own Someone like you, Adele owns it... :(**

* * *

><p>Four years later, Ferb and Isabella had really become a couple, leaving Phineas heartbroken and single for those four years.<p>

"Phineas, go down here now." Linda said as she took a peek inside her son's room

"Yes mom, I'm going down." He replied

After Ferb and Isabella's date, he had been somewhat crazy and pessimistic because both Ferb and Isabella had given up on making Phineas love Isabella back again. It hurted both of them to move on. Meanwhile, Vanessa had become her old self again. She had become Goth, instead of what Ferb made her who was fun-loving and wears all colors.

"Phineas, what are you doing dear?" she asked as she walked in the room and sat down on her son's bed

"Mom, it's Ferb and Isabella's wedding today right?" Phineas asked

"Yes Phineas, now get up, have breakfast, and we'll go to the church." Linda said

"Mom, I don't want to go." Phineas said

"You can't Phineas, your best friends are getting married." She replied

"I don't want to see Isabella get married mom, I don't want to see Ferb marry the one I love." He replied then cried on his mother's shoulder as Linda patted his back

"Phineas, I know that you love her." She said, "But, we can't do anything now but to be happy for Ferb."

Phineas just cried there for a minute or two then stood up and grabbed his clothes.

"Let's, let's go now mom, we don't want to keep Ferb waiting." He said

"That's the spirit Phineas." She said then left the room.

Phineas then pulled out a picture frame from his drawer.

"_Isabella, why didn't you stop me?" _he asked then took a bath

The wedding went well; there were no disturbances, just happiness. Phineas then noticed Vanessa attended so he sat next to her.

"Hey Vanessa." He said

"Oh hey Phineas." She said

"So, aren't you going to object?" he asked

"No," she replied, "I love Ferb, even for those past years, my love for him never faded away. I just want to see him happy. Won't you do that too?"

"You made a point, I was about to object." He joked

"I know that you love Isabella, and you're still broken-hearted Phineas, we both know how it feels like." She said

"Yeah, I still love her." He said, "Now I regret breaking up with her."

"You can't change the past now." She said

"Yeah, you're right." He replied

When night crept in, all of the visitors were at the reception area. Vanessa planned something for her and Ferb.

"Ferb, Isabella, I know that this is the wrong song, but I just want to say this to you." Vanessa said, "Is it okay?"

"Yeah of course." Isabella replied

"Thanks, cue the music." Vanessa said then the music started to play

As soon as Phineas heard the music play, his head shot up and looked at Vanessa who was holding the microphone at the stage.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now.__  
><em>_I heard that your dreams came true.__  
><em>_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?__  
><em>_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

Phineas' eyes welled up but tried to stop to cry then he looked at Isabella who was cuddling Ferb.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
><em>_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
><em>_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
><em>_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg__  
><em>_I remember you said,__  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "__  
><em>_Yeah_

One tear had escaped from his eye, he wiped it off and listened to Vanessa.

_You know how the time flies__  
><em>_Only yesterday was the time of our lives__  
><em>_We were born and raised__  
><em>_In a summer haze__  
><em>_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
><em>_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
><em>_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
><em>_That for me it isn't over._

He looked at Isabella then Vanessa looked at Ferb, now they were both crying. Remembering their past, remembering the good times they had. Missing the things they did before.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg__  
><em>_I remember you said,__  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."__  
><em>_Yeah_

_Nothing compares__  
><em>_No worries or cares__  
><em>_Regrets and mistakes__  
><em>_They are memories made.__  
><em>_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg__  
><em>_I remember you said,__  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg__  
><em>_I remember you said,__  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."__  
><em>_Yeah_

After the song, everyone gave Vanessa a round of applause then she smiled and walked off the stage, wiping her tears. She then sat next to Phineas who was crying too.

"Phineas, we both love them, but why did you set up a date for them four years ago?" Vanessa asked

"Ferb likes Isabella, so I had to let go of her, to make my brother happy." He replied

"Phineas, you are so kind to him, try thinking of yourself first next time." She replied then hugged Phineas

"I'll try." He replied then they both cracked a grin

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, four years later, WORSE!<strong>

**Hmm, probably by now you hate me...**

**Please don't! :'(**


	18. Who's gonna fix the time?

**So, yeah, today, since I woke up until 5 pm, the power was out, that's the reason why I didn't update soon...**

**And... this is just short... Read now, I'll be busy writing chapter 19 :)**

* * *

><p>FUTURE<p>

"Tommy, please pick up." Marie said as she held the phone on the ear

"Hello?" Her cousin asked

"Oh! Tommy, mom and dad are fighting again." She said

"I know, me too, mom and dad are always fighting." He replied

"Do you have any idea about their fight?" she asked

"No, but I'm having a theory why we are disappearing." Tom replied

"What?" Marie asked

"Do you remember our time travel back when we were 9?" he asked

"Yeah," she replied

"I think that's the problem." He said

"Well, let's go back in time and resolve it." She said

"Sadly, we can't do anything about that, we're gonna cease to exist anytime, and this future will be broken." He replied

"I don't want that." She said

"But I know two people who can do it." Tom said

"Who?" Marie asked eagerly

"Our nine year old selves." Thomas replied then they both went to the museum and went back in time.

Past (nine year old Thomas and Marie's present)

"We need to find them, quick." Thomas said

"I'm one step ahead of you." She replied then they both went to the Flynn family residence.

There, they saw their past selves about to get in the time machine.

"Tommy, how can we get them?" Marie asked

"One way." He said then went to the backyard unnoticed

They kidnapped their past selves.

"Let us go!" Nine year old Marie said

"Marie listen first." Thirteen year old Thomas said then Marie silenced

"You need to fix the future, and the only way to do that is to stop time traveling." Thirteen year old Marie explained

"But we want to time travel." Marie said

"You can't, you need to save your future." Thomas replied

"Okay then." Marie replied

After a few moments, Marie and Thomas were back in their own time.

"Wait Tommy, this isn't our future." Marie said

"Yes, it isn't." Thomas said, "I think we should time travel when we were 9."

With that, both time traveled again to the past… too much.

When they got off the time machine, they looked for the Flynn residence but they didn't, instead, they saw their parents' old home.

"Tommy, this is the past where daddy is barely two years old!" Marie yelled

"Oops, sorry." Thomas replied then went to the past where they were nine.

"Kidnap them again?" Marie asked

"Yes." Thomas replied

Again, they kidnapped their old selves and told everything.

"So, we need to fix the past?' Marie asked

"Yes, yes you do." Thomas replied

"Good luck guys, we need to go now." Marie said

"We don't have much time now, we're gonna disappear." Thomas said

"Let's go now." Marie said

With that, 13 year old Marie and Thomas went back to their present, hoping that their nine year old selves will fix the past.

* * *

><p><strong>There, will the nine year olds fix the past?<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!  
><strong>

**FanFreak01: Yeah, it's so sad :(**

**WordNerb93: I don't know *hides list of plot***

**2lazy2login: Future Phineas didn't know any of these... So, he isn't the one who will fix the future, in the next chapter, they are revealed...**

**So uh, please review :)**


	19. Knew how to resolve

**It's SHORT! I KNOW! I feel RUSHED right now!**

* * *

><p>"Tommy, I sure hope that they fix the past." Marie said<p>

"Don't worry, they will." Thomas replied

With Marie and Thomas as nine year olds

"Tommy, do you have an idea how to fix the future?" Marie asked

"No, I've never been there." Tom replied

Soon enough, Marie and Thomas was at the past where their parents were sixteen. After a few minutes of searching the place for clues, they gave up.

"Marie, I don't think we're the one to do this." Thomas said

"What do you mean?" Marie asked

"I mean, how will these people know that something is wrong if they haven't been in the future?" Thomas asked

"You're right." Marie replied

"Now, we go back to the past, right before we are found by the future us, stop them from stopping us, then we'll go to the future." Thomas replied

"I didn't understand any of that." Marie said

"Just follow me." He said then they went to their present

"Marie, Thomas!" Thomas asked

Then both thirteen year olds looked at them.

"Don't stop them!" he yelled

"Why?' Marie asked

"How will we know the problem if you stop us?" Thomas asked

"You're right, let's go!" Marie said then they went to their present, and they let, the other two go to the past.

They went to the future, then saw the problem.

"Aunt Isabella!" Thomas called

"Oh hi, who are you?" Isabella asked

"I'm supposed to be your nephew, but the time line was ruined." Thomas replied, "What happened in the past four years?"

"Well, Ferb and I got married." Isabella said

"Uncle Ferb and YOU got MARRIED?" Marie asked

"Yes." Isabella replied

"How did THAT happen?" Marie asked

"Well, that's a long story." Isabella said

"Please tell." Thomas said

"Wait Tommy, we may not have much time left, I need to find daddy." Marie said

"Phineas?" Isabella asked

"Yes." Marie replied

"He lives just around the corner, but he's not the same Phineas after Ferb and I got married." Isabella replied

"It's okay." Marie said

So now, Marie was off to see her father while Thomas knew what happened.

"So that's how it happened." He thought

"I need to tell Marie this." He said

Meanwhile with Marie…

"This must be daddy's house." Marie thought

She rang the door bell and saw her father, differently…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's very short... so if my brain can still do it, I'll write chappie 20!<strong>


	20. Solution number 3

**Hi! I'm back from my two day non-writing vacation! That was the reason why I didn't update :) Okay, so A glitch through time is near its end so... that's it, it's near the end...**

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Phineas asked impatiently<p>

"Daddy?" Marie asked

"Who are you calling daddy?" Phineas asked, "I'm the only one who lives here."

"But wait." She said

"Mind your own business." Phineas said then slammed the door on Marie's face

Marie rang the door bell again.

"What?" Phineas asked

"I want to know about what happened in the past four years between you and mo-. I mean Isabella." Marie said

"Hm?" Phineas asked then calmed down, "Isabella?"

"Yeah, you know, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Marie replied

"You mean Fletcher, right?" Phineas asked

"Even if it hurts me, yes." Marie answered

"Come in." he said then let Marie enter

Apparently, Phineas felt different when he heard Isabella's name.

"_Maybe I'm still in love with her." _He thought

"So, what do you want to know about her?" he asked as both of them sat on the couch

"Well, why did Ferb marry her?" she asked

"I had set them up for a date four yeas ago, then their love grew, they didn't even tried to convince me." He replied

"Why did you think of that in the first place?" Marie asked

"Well, I saw them kissing when I was on my way home." He replied, "Sure, it tore my heart to tiny little pieces but I'm so glad to see my brother and best friend happy." He replied

"Well, do you still love Isabella?" Marie asked

"Yeah, sure, I'll never trade her to anyone." He replied then Marie stood up

"Thank you for all of those answers." Marie said

"By the way, who's your parents?" Phineas asked

"You'll never understand if I told you." She said

"Try me." Phineas grinned

"Well, I am the daughter of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Marie said

"You're so funny." Phineas chuckled

"See, you won't listen to me, even if I told the truth." Marie said

"How is that?" Phineas asked

"I've time traveled, I am from a future, more like present, where you're supposed to marry her, and Uncle Ferb, he's supposed to be with Aunt Vanessa." Marie replied

"So you mean, you're a time traveling nine year old?" Phineas asked

"Yes, yes I am." She replied

"So, what can I do to help?" he asked

"You can't do anything about it." She replied, "I must go now." She added then left

"_She's a time traveling kid?" _he thought, _"She really must be my child."_

Down the street, Marie and Thomas had just bumped into each other and told what information they had gathered.

"So, we need to either stop them from kissing, or stop uncle Phineas from seeing them kiss?" Thomas asked

"Yeah," she replied

"I think I'll go with the seeing them kiss thing." He said

"Me too." Marie replied

They went back to the past, and did their plan.

"Uncle Phineas!" Thomas called

Phineas then turned around then saw the two children.

"Oh hi guys, when did you come back?" Phineas asked

After a few seconds, they saw Isabella pull away.

"Okay, bye bye now daddy." Marie said then they went to the time machine and went to the future where they are thirteen to make sure that their mission was a success.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of chapter 20! If I'm in the mood to write more tomorrow, I will!<strong>

**phinbella2012: XD**

**FanFreak01: Yes, yes they are. About, 5-6 chapters left.**

**WordNerb93: Yes, yes it is. Uh, even though Phineas is the kindest person that ever lived, he won't do that...**

**Okay, this story is ending, so I need another one starting, please pick one :)**

**- Fixing a broken heart**

**- My nerdy boyfriend**

**- Vampire love**


	21. What happened

**After three days, I had created this chapter, this is much more longer than the other chapters, so enjoy :) I'll update soon or whenever I can... For now, just read and enjoy a chapter of OOC-ness (I sure hope there was a word like that)**

* * *

><p>As soon as Marie and Thomas had travelled to the year where they are thirteen years old, they saw a normal Danville, like the ones where they live.<p>

"Huh, I guess everything's good." Marie said

"I think, but we can't be so sure, let's check." Tom said then they walked through town

"Hmm, I think we did it." Marie said

"Hey look, there's Aunt Isabella." Tom said as he pointed to Isabella then they both walked to her

"Hi mom." Marie said

"Hmm?" Isabella asked, "Who are you kids? And who are you calling mom?"

"Um, you." Marie said

"But I'm single." Isabella said

"Um."

"_I think something is still wrong."_ Thomas thought

"Well, do you happen to know where Phineas and Ferb live?" he asked

"Phineas, as in Phineas Flynn?" Isabella asked

"Yeah." Marie said

"Don't you know? He's the mayor now." Isabella replied

"Mayor?" Marie asked

"Yeah, he's been mayor for the past few years, he's been doing a good job though." she replied

"Tell us what happened for the past few years please." Thomas interrupted

"Well, okay, let's go inside and I'll tell you everything." Isabella said then they all went inside

"So, what happened?" Thomas asked as he and Marie sat down on the comfy couch

"Well, it all started on one summer afternoon..."

* * *

><p><em>"Hi Isabella, do you want to have a date?" Phineas asked through the phone, behind the bushes<em>

_"Okay, do you want me to bring your mom's cooking or Candace's?" Isabella asked_

_"No, don't bother, I'll just improvise." he replied_

_"Okay then. See you at around seven?" she asked_

_"Perfect." he replied then hung up_

_'Hmm, so what should I do for three hours?' Phineas asked himself then walked to the mall_

_When night crept in, Phineas waited outside of Isabella's house and thought of how he would tell her that she's out._

_'So how will I tell it again?' He asked himself, 'I guess I'll just have to wing it.'_

_"Bye mom, I'll be back later." Isabella said to her mom_

_"Okay Isa, just be careful on the way out, and be back before curfew." Vivian replied_

_"Sure mom." Isabella replied then went out of the door_

_As soon as she went out, he was amazed at how she looked. She wore dangly hoop earrings, a plain lavender dress with spaghetti strap and a skirt just above her knees, flat sandals, and a silver necklace with the words 'Phineas and Isabella' engraved on it._

_She had passed him and he had never noticed. He just looked at her with wide eyes and amazement as it was his first time to see his girlfriend wear clothes like that._

_"Wow, she's so beautiful." he whispered_

_"Who's there?" Isabella asked, apparently she heard Phineas whisper_

_'I guess the plan's unsuccessful.' he thought then stood up with a grin on his face_

_"Phineas!" she yelled and ran to him then they hugged each other_

_"You look good tonight, what's up?" Phineas asked_

_"We're having a date remember?" Isabella answered_

_"Oh right, now that reminds me, I have a gift for you." he said then she pulled away from her hug, "Come on you'll love it."_

_They walked for a while in the silent sidewalk of Maple Drive._

_"Phineas, when did you come out of there?" Isabella asked as she pulled Phineas too close to her, just making sure that this was all reality_

_"Just today, I wanted to surprise you." He answered_

_"I missed you so much." she said_

_"Me too, I missed everything." he replied_

_"You seemed thinner, did you eat right in there?" Isabella asked_

_"Well, yes, but from the energy I used, I think that the food they gave wasn't enough." He replied_

_"Hmm, I'll give you back the strength you lost in there. We'll be spending lots of time." she said_

_"I like that." he replied_

_"Me too." she said_

_A few weeks later, Phineas and Isabella dated more often. Almost every other night, they'll go out. It soon made Ferb jealous._

_One day, while Phineas was busy building, Candace walked up to him and dragged him to a place where they weren't seen by anybody._

_"Hi Candace, why'd you drag me here?" Phineas asked_

_"Phineas I need to tell you something." Candace said_

_"Okay, do tell." he replied_

_"I saw-. Wait, this is the first time I'll bust a person successfully. I'm so happy." She said_

_"Congratulations, now if you wouldn't mind, I'll go back to my work." Phineas said then tried to walk back to where he was working but Candace pulled him_

_"Wait wait wait, that wasn't the one I was going to tell. I was gonna say that, a few weeks ago, I saw Ferb and Isabella kissing." Candace said then Phineas was silenced_

_"They were kissing?" Phineas asked silently_

_"Yes, yes they were! finally! I've busted someone! Busted, busted, busted, busted, tra la la Hey hey!" Candace yelled_

_"But how can this be?" he asked himself then soon felt that his heart was bring broken, "They did that?"_

_A few days later, Phineas had become angry at both Ferb and Isabella. Everyone thought that it was just temporary and he would forgive them both in two days, but they were wrong._

_One day, Phineas finally had enough of his thoughts torturing him and got too angry at Ferb._

_"How dare you Ferb!" he yelled as he pinned his brother on the wall while he held his brother's shirt collar_

_"Phineas calm down." Isabella said_

_"How can I calm down after what you've done behind my back?" He yelled_

_"Phineas, we know that we were wrong, but we told you we're sorry already, and we didn't mean for it to happen." Ferb answered  
><em>

_"What is your sorry gonna do now?" he asked, "I've been away for four weeks and you already made a move on my girl?" he asked_

_"Phineas just calm down and let Ferb go." Isabella said_

_Phineas thought of what he was doing and let go of his brother and ran inside the house._

_He packed all of his clothes and went to Candace's house. He stayed there until he was 18, just helping Candace with everything she would need help on. He graduated high school without the presence of his parents, only her sister, brother-in-law, and niece. As soon as Ferb turned 18 too, he looked for a place to live in except for his house. Starting there, Phineas and Ferb never saw each other again._

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened." Isabella said, concluding her story<p>

"Marie, we need to fix the time, this is much worse than the first story I heard from Aunt Isabella." Thomas said

"Okay, bye mom." Marie said then they walked out of the house, back to the time machine.

_"I do wish she is my child." _Isabella thought then continued on what she was doing before.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I told you, OOC, Phineas was totally out of character, but I still hope you liked it, if you did, review :)<strong>

**WinxClubDiaries: I'm glad that you are :)**

**WordNerb93: Guessing from this chapter... none XD  
><strong>

**FanFreak01: No, no it will not... Thanks :) And thank you also for picking**

**phinbella2012: Yeah, I liked that part also, though you can see the continuation of that in the flashback above :)**

**So, that's it for the chapter, and would you like me to add another chapter for Marie is coming... An idea just flashed from my mind.**


	22. Great, they're just dating

**Okay, the story is near its end, that's so sad... One thing though, please tell me if the story's becoming boring because I think it is... :( Plus, the prologue for my next story, is missing! Please read on :)**

* * *

><p>As Marie and Thomas walked to the time machine, they saw Phineas' car.<p>

"Wait, isn't that daddy?" Marie asked as she and her cousin look at the moving car's window which was reflecting Phineas

"It is." Tom said, "But we can't meet him anymore, we don't have much time."

"Okay." She replied then they continued walking

When they reached the past, where their parents are sixteen, they devised a plan.

"So this is our plan, we convince the us-es who are currently hiding behind the bushes to come back to their time so that none of the time travel things happens." Tom said

"Great idea Tommy, now let's go." Marie said then they rushed off to the bushes where they had hidden.

"So, if they don't see us, none of the problems will occur?" Marie asked

"Yes." Thomas replied

The Thomas and Marie who had been hiding in the bushes, looked at each other then agreed on one thing.

"Okay." He replied

"Good." Marie said, "Now Tommy, let's go see that future again."

They went back to the future and saw that it was like where they lived.

"Hmm, seems normal too." Marie said

"Let's go check the place out." Thomas said

"Let's go." Marie replied

They walked for a little while then saw Phineas and Isabella together.

"Hey look, the time's fixed!" Thomas said

"Are you really sure?" Marie asked, "Because if it is, where am I?"

"Oh right." Thomas said then walked to where Phineas and Isabella were

"Hi." Marie said

"Um, do we know you?" Phineas asked as he held Isabella's hand

"Where's your daughter?" Marie asked

"Uh, we're just dating." Isabella said

"So you mean you're not married, or girlfriend boyfriend for that matter?" Thomas asked

"No." Phineas replied

"He's a baby," Ferb said as he and Vanessa shush the little bundle Vanessa was carrying, "Don't expect him to have a girlfriend."

"Can I take a look at the baby?" Marie asked Ferb

"Yeah, sure." Vanessa replied then Marie took a look

"It's you." Marie whispered

"What?" Thomas asked, "I exist but you don't?"

"What do you mean by that?" Phineas asked

"It means that we truly exist, but because of time traveling, we do not exist anymore." Marie replied

"Oh, so you are?" Isabella asked Thomas

"I'm Thomas Fletcher." Thomas said, "Son of Ferb and Vanessa."

"Ferb, look, it's Tom, he's big now." Phineas said

"So, who are you?" Isabella asked Marie

"I'm the daughter, and only child, of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Marie replied with her head down, "I'm María Elyzabeth Flynn Garcia-Shapiro."

Phineas and Isabella went silent and they looked at each other, and they look like communicating with their eyes and silent mutters.

"Um, are you sure about that?" Phineas asked

"I think they're telling the truth Phineas." Ferb said, "She has a lot of resemblance to you two."

"Let's go now." Marie said then walked away slowly

"Wait." Phineas said then put a hand on Marie's shoulder

Isabella kneeled down to Marie's height and hugged her

"Um." Marie said

"You don't know how long I've waited to raise a family with Phineas." Isabella whispered to Marie's ear

"Yeah, we're gonna fix the time to do that." Marie smiled then Isabella pulled away

They walked back to the time machine and went back to the past.

"So, what's our plan now?" Marie asked

"Let's say rest for a while, time traveling for about, five times and I'm so tired." Thomas replied

"I know that, but I don't know what will happen and I'm scared." Marie said

As they walked back to Marie's house in their time, they talked about the plan they were gonna do.

"I give up Tom, we don't have a choice but to accept the fact that we're going to cease to exist!" Marie said

Marie kept on talking and talking until Thomas saw something.

"Marie." He said

"I don't know Tommy-." She interrupted

"Marie look!" he yelled then pointed at the thing he was referring to and rotate Marie's head.

"Tommy, I think we just solved the case." Marie grinned then both of them walked to the place where they were looking at.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short... I know, but I really want to end this chapter quickly... and a cliffhanger.<strong>

**Shout outs!**

**WinxClubDiaries: Thank you, it's my thing :)**

**FanFreak01: Yes, yes they did.**

**WordNerb93: She did bust them, and I'm proud of her, for being successful in busting for once, and at the same time dissapointed for Ferb and Isabella being busted... Yes, yes it is.**

**Please review**


	23. We're stuck here too

**Hehe... you've waited for so long, I know that, and the story's getting old and repetitive, yeah, I know that too, and the story's about 4-5 chapters only, and... yeah that's about it...**

* * *

><p>"Come on Tommy!" Marie yelled as they both ran to their target<p>

"I'm running as fast as I can. I sure wish we brought the running shoes our parents made." Thomas replied

When they got there, the thing they were running to just disappeared into thin air.

"More like time travel to their own time."

Hey, no breaking the fourth wall!

"Okay, sorry."

"Hey Tommy, we need to catch them." Marie said

"Well then let's go." Thomas replied

They both time traveled to the past to get their mission done.

"Okay, let's go now." Marie said

"Wait, isn't that uncle Phineas? Come on let's follow them." Thomas replied

They followed Phineas to the mayor's office and saw what he did.

"Hey Tommy, what do you think he's doin'?" Marie asked

"Uh, I don't know, it seems like he was showing the mayor some pictures." Thomas answered

"Hey, isn't that your Grampa Doof's brother?" Marie asked

"Hmm, he looks like him, maybe." He replied

"Oh look, he's calling someone." Marie pointed

"Yeah, he is." Thomas said then watched the scenery for a moment.

Soon, the paramedics came and dragged Phineas away.

"Wait, what's happening?" Marie asked

"I-I-I don't know, let's follow and see when they'll go." Thomas replied then followed the tuck of the paramedics.

"Uh, isn't this the mental hospital that's run down?" Marie asked

"Yes, yes it is." Thomas answered

They went inside the mental hospital then asked why Phineas was being sent there.

"Oh, you know him, well, the mayo said he's finally gone nuts, maybe because he's too smart or something, I don't really know." The lady at the counter replied

"Well could we talk to him?" Marie asked

"Sure sweetie." The lady replied then spoke through the microphone, "Phineas Flynn you have a visitor."

Phineas walked up to the lady and hugged Marie and Thomas when he saw them.

"Please help me." Phineas whispered

"What happened exactly?" Thomas asked then Phineas released them from the hug

"Well…"

"_Okay, now this may look crazy or sound crazy, but this is the future." Phineas said as he showed the mayor the pictures_

"_Future?" Roger asked_

"_Yeah, abou four yeas from no, this is the present." Phineas replied_

"_How do you know that?" Roger asked_

"_I time traveled." Phineas replied proudly_

"_Time traveled huh?" Roger asked then called Melanie_

_He whispered something to her ear and walked out of the room, a few moments later, Phineas was brought to the mental hospital._

"There end of story." Phineas finished

"So you took pictures of the future?" Thomas asked

"Yeah." Phineas replied

"Um, excuse me miss." Marie said to the lady at the counter

"Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked

"Um, Phineas is telling the truth." Marie answered

"Well dearie, I'm afraid to say this but time travel is impossible." She replied

"Who said it isn't? I'm even his daughter from the future." Marie objected, "And you're our neighbor."

"Yeah, he's infected you already." She said, "Boys!"

After calling the 'boys', Marie and Thomas were being chased by the paramedics.

"I got a new plan Marie, RUN!" Thomas yelled then they both ran outside, unfortunately, they got caught

"Let us go!" Marie commanded

"You need to be healed here little girl, don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." The one who was holding Marie's arms said

"Hey don't hurt her." Thomas said

"Why are you so concerned suddenly?" Marie asked

"You're my little step-cousin, I'm supposed to be concerned." Thomas replied

When they were literally dragged in, they were joined by Phineas who was forced to go to his room with Marie and Thomas.

"Hey Tommy," Marie said sweetly

"Yeah?" Thomas asked

"Those four to five plans earlier were brilliant plans." He continued

"Really?" Thomas asked

"Yeah, but now we're in a mental hospital!" Marie yelled

"Calm down Marie, calm down." Phineas said

Marie then sat on the chair at the corner of the room and sighed.

"I just want to go back home where everything is fixed and happy." She sighed

"What happened to her?" Phineas asked as he and Tom sat on the bed

"We've been time traveling for hours, the latest is this time, but before here, we went to a future where she doesn't exist, it was no problem for me, but her, she seemed bothered since we stated time traveling." Thomas explained

"Oh, well, I'd feel the same way too if I was in her shoes right now." Phineas said

"Yeah, me too, it's hard to see your parents separated, and in no future, we saw you and Aunt Isabella together, it's either, just dating, married to Uncle Ferb, or both single." Thomas stated

"Married to Ferb?" Phineas asked, "Really?"

"Uh, yeah, that's the first one where the future us-es told us all about fixing time, the second one is… hmm, I forgot." Thomas replied then shrugged it off

"Well, first thing you need to do now is to get you two out of here and-."

"Phineas Flynn you have visitors." Announced the speaker

"Wait for me." Phineas said then went out of the room to the waiting area. There, he was surprised by Isabella who gave him a tight hug.

"Phineas why are you in here?" she asked

"Listen, Ferb, ask for Marie and Thomas." Phineas said

"What?" Ferb asked

"Just ask for them." Phineas replied

"Okay." Ferb said then walked to the counter, "Marie Flynn and Thomas Fletcher please."

"Okay, Thomas Fletcher, you have a visitor." She replied, "I'm sorry but there's no Marie Flynn here, the only Flynns that are here are Phineas Flynn and María Elyzabeth Flynn Garcia-Shapiro."

"Yes exactly, that girl." Ferb replied

"María Elyzabeth Flynn Garcia-Shapiro, you have a visitor." She said

Soon enough, Marie and Thomas were out of their room and with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella.

"Now, we need to get them out of here to fix the time." Phineas said

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**FanFreak01: Here's the one they saw...**

**WinxClubDiaries: XD Yeah, I give a cliffhanger to myself too**

**WordNerb93: Yeah I know... I'm getting kinda tired of it too**


	24. Today we're breaking out

**Okay, no big time traveling chapter for a change :) Yes, I know it's beginning to get boring, so, the story's gonna end, just one more chapter, and an epilogue, then I'll start my next story, which is clearly phinbella...**

* * *

><p>"Okay, here's the plan." Phineas started, "Ferb will make a distraction, I will be our lookout, and Isabella will help Marie and Tom go out of here. Now, Ferb, you have a long conversation with the lady at the counter, Isabella you go outside while hiding Marie, then you go back and get Tom, Marie, you hide."<p>

"Phineas, is this plan really going to work?" Isabella asked, "I mean, there are many people that'll watch us."

"Yes, I'm sure, now let's go." Phineas replied then they all walked to where they were supposed to be.

Ferb was on the counter, talking with the lady, Phineas was looking from side to side before giving Isabella a signal to go, while Isabella and Marie were near the door. As soon as Phineas gave the signal, Marie and Isabella walked to the door, unfortunately, the security guard caught them.

"Hey hey, where are you going missy?" he asked

"Uh, I don't know her; I was just going out for some fresh air." Isabella replied

"Uh, yeah, I was just walking to the door to… catch the air that'll come in when she goes out." Marie said

"Yeah, you don't fool me." He said, "Go inside."

Marie went inside then walked to Phineas then Isabella followed.

"Okay, plan one's busted, what's plan two?" Isabella asked

Phineas looked at them then sighed.

"Great, now I can't think of another plan." He said, "Ferb come here."

They all walked back to the table they were at then planned again.

"Ugh, I can't think of anything." Phineas sighed

"Well, how about something that'll draw attention to all the people in here?" Isabella asked

"Like?" He asked

They all thought for a minute then Ferb pushed Phineas out of the table.

"Ow!" Phineas yelled, "What did you do that for?"

"Attention right?" Ferb asked

"Well why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Phineas asked as he got up and sat down

"Well I'm a man of action right?" Ferb asked

"Yeah, yeah." Phineas replied then punched him playfully

"Hey wait a minute, I got an idea!" Thomas said

"Yeah what is it?" Phineas asked

"You fake a fight at the center, while Aunt Isabella calls everyone to stop you and we sneak out; just don't hurt each other okay?" Thomas asked

"Great idea Tom." Isabella said, "Let's go."

Ferb pushed Phineas off the table again.

"Really?" Phineas whispered

"Uh, you ain't getting my girl!" Ferb yelled then got on top of Phineas then they pretended to fight.

"Phineas, Ferb, stop it!" Isabella said as she tried to separate the two

"Wow, you're a really great actress Isabella." Phineas whispered

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself." She whispered

"Okay, now, call everyone, Ferb's getting heavier." Phineas said

"Will do." Isabella replied

"Please, Mr. guard, please help me separate my friends! Quick." Isabella said as she practically dragged the security guard to where Phineas and Ferb were 'fighting'. When she got there, she saw that everyone else were gathered up.

"Let's go now Tommy!" Marie whispered then they walked to the door slowly

Thomas took a look at the crowd then didn't notice the vase he had bumped. A loud crashing sound caught the attention of the crowd then looked at them.

"Hey, you aren't getting out of here." One girl said then they were brought back inside

Phineas and Ferb had been separated a few minutes later Marie and Thomas got caught then they went back to the table.

"I thought I said no hurting." Thomas said as Phineas held his right arm which got a bruise

"Sorry, if I didn't do that, then people will notice that we're just acting." Ferb replied

"Wait, you didn't tell me you got a bruise, come here." Isabella said as she patted on the empty seat next to hers then Phineas walked there and Isabella started nursing hey boyfriend's right arm.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt." Phineas said

"So what are we gonna do now?" Marie asked

"I'll do the simplest thing." Ferb said, "I'll tell that lady that you're telling the truth."

"Wait, don't do that. That's exactly what brought us to our position." Marie said

"Okay, well, convincing someone is off the list, what's the next plan then?" Isabella asked

"Hey, anybody got some peanut butter?" Phineas asked

"Phineas what are you gonna do to the peanut butter?" Isabella asked

"Well, I'm gonna throw it at the floor cause I noticed tat when someone spills something, half of the people clean it, and nobody notices the other people." Phineas explained

"Great idea but, they always catch us when we do those things, and we're getting suspicious, so the front door's out of the list." Ferb said

"Yeah." Phineas said then he saw the large laundry basket being parked by the bathroom. "I got another idea."

Ferb walked to the bathroom then Marie, Thomas, and Phineas went to the laundry basket and climbed inside, when Ferb went out, he pushed the laundry basket out of the door.

"Hey!" one of the caretakers said

"Yes?" Ferb asked

"That's already clean, bring that inside." He replied

Ferb sighed then went inside with the laundry.

"Hey guys, go out of there." Ferb whispered then parked the basket to a place where they weren't seen and the three climbed out.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Isabella asked

"Wait a minute." Marie said then walked to the lady at the counter

"What can I do for you?" she asked

"Here, let's make a deal, we'll get you proof that time travel is real then you let me, Thomas, and Phineas out." Marie replied

"Okay, but you get no help from Phineas." She said

"Do you really want this place to explode?" Marie asked

"No of course." She replied

"Then you let him see our wrong doings at the time machine." Marie said

"Fine." She said then gave Marie the phone. "Call the people who will give you the supplies."

After a few minutes, Marie was back to the rest.

"So what did they say?" Phineas asked

"They said that we could build a time machine, but only me and Tommy, and you'll just check the wrong stuff we do." Marie replied

"What do you mean by 'wrong stuff'?" Phineas asked

"Well, after building some contraption, it goes-." Marie started

"KABOOM!" Thomas finished

"Hey, I was going to say bad things happen." Marie said

"Really, it explodes?" Ferb asked

"Yeah." Thomas replied

"Who makes it explode?" Isabella asked

"Well, Marie does." Thomas replied

"Ferb, do we have a record of explosion?" Phineas asked

"No, I don't remember one." Ferb replied

"How does it explode?" Phineas asked

"Well, she's kinda..." Thomas paused for a while, trying to find the right word, "rushed."

"Rushed?" Phineas asked

"Yeah." Thomas replied

"I don't get it." Isabella said

"You won't, you'll know that when you're an adult." Thomas replied

"Hey the delivery trucks are here." Marie called

"Great, let's get to work then." Thomas replied

An hour had passed and Phineas was checking the time machine and putting a last minute arrangements.

"And done." Phineas said

"Now, let's get it started." The lady said then she rode the time machine whit Phineas, Marie and Thomas.

A few seconds later, they were at the future.

"It's, it's true." she said in amazement

"So, are we free?" Marie asked

"Certainly, now let's go back to the present." she replied

"Yes!" Marie yelled then went back to the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's finally done, one last chapter, and an epilogue and the story's done :)<strong>

**I would like to say something though, if you'd post my stories on a different website, tell me, I'm not mad or anything, I'm just telling you this so that I'll like it, or something, for now, only RizkyLovePhinnyNIsabella has permission to post these on facebook...**

**WordNerb93: Hmm, I don't know, maybe Ferb liked Isabella...**

**Please review :)**


	25. Good, the problem's been resolved

**Okay, last chapter, but there's an epilogue... Ugh, I'm so confused today so if this chapter isn't good, forgive me... Read now :)**

* * *

><p>"Come on Marie, we need to go now." Thomas said<p>

"Just a sec." Marie replied then walked over to Isabella, "Mom, if we don't come back, please don't kiss uncle Ferb in any circumstances."

"Wait, why would I do that?" Isabella asked

"You've even been married to him." Marie replied

"Oh, so what happened to Phineas then?" Isabella asked

"He uh, wait, I don't know, the future us didn't tell." Marie replied

"Well then, will do." Isabella grinned then Marie walked to Ferb, "Hey uncle Ferb, do you love Aunt Vanessa?"

"Hmm, that's a silly question, but yes, I do love her." Fern answered

"Good, don't change that." Marie said, "Last one."

"I'm so gonna be scolded by my daughter." Phineas mumbled

"No, I just want to hug you." Marie said then hugged Phineas then Phineas hugged her back

"Go on Marie, you need to fix the future." Phineas said after releasing Marie from the hug

"Yeah, we need to." Marie grinned

"And I'm sorry; I should've listened to myself." Phineas said

"Hmm?" Marie asked then everyone looked curiously to him

"My future self visited me while I was in the mental hospital; actually, I am the Phineas that saw you guys kiss." Phineas said, "I just time traveled; now there's so much interference."

"So, why did you do it again?" Thomas asked

"I just tried to tell the mayor that I'm not crazy." Phineas replied

"Phineas why'd you do that?" Isabella asked

"I saw you and Ferb kiss, I just want that to not happen, and I thought time travel would be the best solution." Phineas replied

"We kissed?" Ferb asked

"Yes, I told that earlier." Phineas replied

"At least we know now how we would fix the future." Marie said then looked to Thomas, "Let's go."

The two went to the time machine and traveled a little to the past.

"You messed it up this time Phin." Ferb said

"Yeah, big time." Isabella added

"I know, and I thought you'll never believe me if I told you that I just time traveled." Phineas said

"Hey, would you tell us the whole story?" Isabella asked as she swung her and Phineas' intertwined hands

"Sure, well, I got in the mental hospital…"

Meanwhile…

"Hey Marie, there's Uncle Phineas now. Let's go." Thomas called

As the two kids ran after Phineas, Phineas walked as fast as he can to the mayor's office.

"Daddy!" Marie yelled then Phineas turned around and stopped walking

"Oh hey Marie, Tom, what are you doing here?" Phineas asked

"We know that you're the Phineas who time traveled and knows everything about the kiss Uncle Ferb and Mom had." Marie said, "Whatever you're doing, just forget it."

"Why?" Phineas asked

"Because we will all end up in the mental hospital." Thomas answered

"Even you two?" Phineas asked

"Yes, even us." Marie replied

"Well okay, but I haven't time traveled since the last time we sent you to your time, and I don't know about Ferb and Isabella kiss." Phineas said

"Wait, if you're not him, then who?" Marie asked

"Maybe that one." Phineas said as he pointed to the Phineas who was running towards the mayor's office

"Really?" Marie asked then resumed their running

"I'm so tired." Thomas panted

"Don't stop, we're almost there." Marie replied

Soon enough, they had stopped Phineas from running.

"Why would you even give that to the Mayor?" Marie asked

"Well, I want him to see the future so he'll let us give a permit to build the stuff you had." Phineas answered

"So that's what the reason is." Marie said

"Yes, now, please please please, don't show that to the Mayor, you'll do it at another time, meaning today, tomorrow, the next day after that, everyday, starting today, the things you'll build will not 'disappear', but it will be famous and will be sold all over the world until Danville looks techy." Thomas said, "Just be patient."

"Well, okay then." Phineas replied then went home

"That's all, that's what we were doing all the time?" Marie asked, "Just to tell them to be patient?"

"I guess so." Thomas replied

"Well then, should we check the future?" Marie asked

"Yes, yes we should." Thomas replied then they went to the time machine

When they got there, they saw the future exactly like theirs.

"I guess it's all fine now." Marie said

"I will never time travel again." Thomas said

"Me too." Marie agreed, "Hey, we need to tell them that it's fixed."

"Good, last two time travels, and I'm good." Thomas replied then went to the past to tell them that's the problem has been resolved.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's boring isn't it?<strong>

**Shout outs!**

**RizkyLovePhinnyNIzzy: Yes, yes I did...**

**WinxClubDiaries: Yes, happy ending indeed.**

**FanFreak01: I'm glad too that the story's ending, now I can work on my next one...**

**WordNerb93: Here, it's back to normal. :)**

**Please review**


	26. Epilogue

**I don't know if this is worth to be an epilogue... Just, read and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Marie said as she saw Isabella, Ferb and Phineas at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard<p>

"Oh hey Tom, Marie." Isabella said, "Is it successful?"

"Yes, yes it is." Marie replied then Isabella grinned

"Well, we need to get going before-." Thomas said before turning around, "Uh-oh."

"Why 'uh oh'?" Marie asked then turned around too, "We're so busted."

"Yes, yes you are." Phineas said, the older Phineas

"I'm sorry daddy, I know that you told us that we could only time travel for a short time, but we've been gone for hours." Marie said, "One week?"

"No, twice." Phineas said

"Two weeks?" Marie asked

"Well look at that, four weeks." Phineas replied

"You messed up with math." Thomas laughed

"Yes, Marie, four weeks of no building." Isabella said, Marie's mom

"So you're us?" Isabella asked

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas replied

"Wow, Phineas still looks so cute even though he's a father." Isabella said dreamily

"You've got your own Phineas, Isabella." Isabella, Marie's mom, said

"Oh, right. Sorry." She apologized

"Oh, Tom, your parents called, they said that you're grounded for a week." Isabella said (Marie's mom)

"Well, I guess you're both busted." Isabella said

"And could you call Phineas."

"Yes." Isabella replied, "Phineas! You have visitors."

"Who are they?" Phineas asked then saw the future him, "Whoa!"

"I told you so." Phineas, Marie's dad, said

"Yeah, but I was just telling the mayor that I want permission to build stuff." Phineas replied

"Well, that's done, Marie and tom are grounded-."

"Wait, they're grounded, because of me?" Phineas asked then both kids nodded, "That doesn't seem fair."

"Well, you can't take the blame." Isabella said

"Maybe I can." Phineas replied, "I was thinking babysitting Marie and Tom in the future."

"You can but-. Oh alright." Phineas, Marie's dad, replied

"When?" Isabella asked

"Today, since Isabella and I will have a trip." Phineas replied

"Ooh, I'll come." Isabella said

"Okay, you kids just stay here in the past; we'll pick you up later." Phineas, Marie's dad, said then they went back to the future

"Well, what should we do now?" Marie asked

"I was thinking going to Paris." Phineas said

"Paris! I would want to go there." Marie squealed

"Well then Paris, here we come." Phineas said then pulled out the phone he built for Candace, "Go to, Paris France."

"Paris, France, located."

* * *

><p><strong>See, I don't think it's an epilogue, anyway, My nerdy boyfriend prologue, coming up in a few minutes...<strong>

**Please review**


End file.
